Ghosts of Pandora
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: Pandora thought that peace had finally been brought to the planet after the fall of a great evil, but at a cost. But now, a darker enemy has emerged, one that existed along side the great Eridians. Angel and her friends must now take up arms to stand against this great evil before it immerses Pandora in darkness. The third story in the D3m0n1c Pandora series.
1. Chapter 1: Specters

Alright I'm weak… I couldn't help myself but start "Ghosts of Pandora". I know all of you didn't like the fact that Zer0 died. I didn't like it either since he's my favorite character, R.I.P. Zer0. Anyway, here is the start of "Ghosts of Pandora"…

Chapter 1: Specters

_A great disaster has been averted years ago, but there was more to the Devourer's rise than meets the eye. A new evil has reared its head and threatens all life on Pandora and even the future of the galaxy. It is upon your shoulders and the shoulders of others to save Pandora. But be warned, our adversaries have massed their own force to combat you. You must do everything in your power to stop them. Go now, you must emerge victorious._

Out in the deserts of Wurmwater, Maliwan has taken over the Washburne Refinery. A soldier walks along the walkway that lines the outside. This was a normal patrol, same old path, same old sands, and same old boredom. "Why can't Maliwan just blast the Crimson Raider's central city?" The soldier thought. "Get rid of them like that?" The soldier sighed and continued his patrol.

He was walking along the path when he started to feel cold. "What the hell?" The soldier chattered to himself. He continued walking until his foot was stuck. He looked down to see his boot was frozen to the walkway. Ice started to creep up his leg and he pointed his SMG at the ice.

He heard something clang on the walkway and came face to face with a black armored woman. She held a blue sword to his throat and he noticed the tattoos on her left arm. "You scream and you die." She instructed. "Make contact with anyone/ I will kill you then." The soldier nodded and held his arms up. "Just act normally/ Just go about you routine/ Give me your clearance." The woman continued.

The soldier shakily grabbed his I.D. card and handed it to her. She took it and brought the blade from his throat. Her tattoos lit up and the ice holding his foot dissipated. He shook his foot and was about to say something to the woman, but she was gone. The soldier thought about calling it in, but then he thought about what she said. He simply went about his day and continued his patrol.

The black armored woman sat on a ledge above the soldier and watched him walk off without touching his radio. She pulled out a device similar to an ECHO, but smaller and with a screen, and put it to the side of her head. "I have the way in." She stated. "We won't have any trouble/ Let us continue." Over the device, Nine responded "Nice work Zero. We're on our way up."

"Understood."

Angel sat and waited for her teammates to scale the refinery to get to her. She had become a part of the SpecOps group, The Specters, to infiltrate enemy positions, steal information, or her favorite, eliminate targets. She joined the group to follow in her father, Zer0's footsteps. She saw three grappling hooks wrap around the railing and hook on. Her companions scaled the refinery struts and jump onto the walkway.

Angel dropped down and met with her teammates. "Do you have the card?" Nine questioned. Angel held up the card and Nine took it from her. "Nice work Zero." Nine complimented. "Let's get going." The group started to scale the walls in order to use the air ducts to sneak in without being detected.

Each member was assigned a number to use over the radio to avoid being discovered. Angel was naturally given the code name Zero, after her father, and the fact she wore armor that looked just like her father's. They made it to the air duct and pulled the grate off. Angel was the first to go in, followed by Nine, then Eight (Lynn), and Thirteen tried to get into the duct, but he was too big to fit. "Find another way in," Nine instructed "but be quiet about it."

Thirteen nodded and dropped out of sight with a pretty loud clang. Angel sighed and slunk her way through the ducts. "Take a left at this intersection." Nine instructed. They were making their way to the security off ice so Lynn could meld with the security systems and cover their movements. Angel stopped at one grate and looked down to see a room filled with monitors.

"This is it." Nine proclaimed. "Do your thing Zero." Angel nodded and cloaked herself. Her father made her suit, and made it more advanced than his was. Her suit could maintain invisibility for up to an hour and hold when she attacked someone. She pulled the grate and silently jumped into the room with the personnel oblivious to her presence.

She counted three security guards, one at the desk with all the monitors, one at the table and one asleep on a bed. She snuck over to the one at the table and grabbed him from behind. She wrapped her arm around his throat and held until he passed out. She did the same to the one at the desk and then knocked out the one asleep on the bed. "Targets are out cold." Angel responded. "The security is ours/ Let us start our job."

Eight and Nine dropped down into the room and let Eight move to the console. "Executing Phase Shift." She proclaimed as her tattoos lit up. Her face appear using all the monitors as she scanned the database for the information they were looking for. "Got it." She announced. "They didn't make an electronic record, but there is a file locked away in the commander's office. There are no personnel currently within the area, but I cannot be sure of how long that will persist." Nine proclaimed "Alright, Zer0 and I will go for the file. Eight, you stay here our movements and make sure that we don't have any run ins with any personnel."

"Roger that."

"Let's go."

Angel nodded and moved into the hallway with Nine. They moved into the refinery and moved quietly through the structure. They were halfway through the facility when Eight popped onto the radio "I just found something else." Nine questioned "What is it?"

"Maliwan appears to have captured a Crimson Raider."

"I don't recall any Raiders being captured. Is there any information on who it is?"

"Let me check… nothing. The only thing I can find about him is a code name: Soldier."

"Helpful. Alright, Lilith is going to want us to get this guy out. Zero, you go for the captive, I'll go for the file."

Angel nodded and pulled out her comm device. Eight uploaded the schematics to her device and she followed the map. Angel rounded a corner and nearly ran into the back of a soldier. She quickly cloaked herself and moved out of the soldier's way. Another soldier approached and questioned "Did you hear about the Raider that Delta squad caught?" The other soldier responded "Yeah, said they found him just wandering the desert. He was mumbling about finding the Raider Commander Lilith."

"Why do you think he wanted to see her?"

"Delta guessed that he has some important intel to give to her."

"You think they sent him to Butcher?"

"I know they did. Butcher is the best at torturing and getting intel from guys."

Angel heard enough and started moving deeper into the refinery. She turned a corner and found a set of stairs that lead down to the deeper chambers of the refinery. She uncloaked and went down the stairs all the way to the bottom chamber. The place looked like a dungeon with chains and skeletons hanging from the ceiling. There was a cell that held a man hanging from the ceiling with a brown sack over his head.

Another man stood in front of him, Angel guessed that he was Butcher since that's exactly what he looked like. He had a blue shirt with white pants that were splashed with blood. He had a blood stained apron that matched his pants and a bloody cleaver. "What did you want to tell the Commander of the Raiders?" Butch growled. "I am the Commander." His prisoner groaned.

"Good. More fun for me."

Butcher raised his cleaver and slid it across the prisoner's stomach. Not enough to spill his guts out, but enough to cause pain. Angel drew her sword and quietly moved towards Butcher. She heard Butcher sniff loudly and growled "How many times do I have to tell you idiot!" Angel cloaked as Butcher turned around to face her.

His face was scarred like he'd been in a fight with a small animal. "I can smell you!" Butcher growled as he stepped out of the cage. Angel moved silently as Butcher searched for her. He followed her around the room as he laughed "You can hide all you want! I will find you! They let me do whatever I want with trespassers!" Angel decided that this guy was going to have to be silenced and she shot towards him.

He swung his cleaver and threw Angel to the side. Her cloaking device shut off, revealing her to Butcher. "There you are." He growled with a twisted joy. Angel took a fighting stance and warned "You should give up now/ I don't show any mercy/ To psychos like you."

"I don't show any mercy to trespassing freaks either."

Butcher charged forward and Angel followed through with her blade. They clashed blades and started a duel. Angel couldn't believe the speed at which the Butcher could swing the cleaver. The Butcher swung to the side and threw Angel to the side. She lost her blade when she slammed into the wall.

"Looks like I get to chop you into tiny pieces." Butcher cheered. Angel jumped up and drew her father's blade. "Fine!" Butcher growled as he charged. Angel cloaked herself and threw out a hologram to distract Butcher. He fell for it and ran through the hologram.

Angel ran over and grabbed her blade. She charged Butcher, but he deflected her first swing. He didn't catch her second swing, which slashed him across the stomach. He stumbled back as his guts started to slide out. Angel charged forward and slashed both of her blades, cutting Butcher in two.

As he slid into pieces, Angel sheathed her blades and went to the prisoner in the cage. She inspected his wounds and found that they wouldn't kill him. She undid the chains that held him and dropped him to the ground. "Are you good to walk?" Angel questioned. "We need to get you moving/ We will soon be found." Before the man could answer, Nine proclaimed over the device "Do you have the hostage Zero?"

"Roger."

"Good. Get to the emergency exit. Thirteen will meet you there with the skiff and Eight and I will meet up with you."

"Understood."

The man stood up and proclaimed "I knew a man called Zer0. Great assassin, always spoke haiku." Angel barked "We cannot talk here/ We must continue moving/ Please remove the bag." The man removed the sack on his head and caused her to gasp. She broke her pattern and stammered "You… you can't be here! You're supposed to be dead!"

o00000O00000o

Maya slid out of her room and brushed the hair from her face. Maya slid open a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of pills. She poured out two pills and chased them down with a glass of water. Maya didn't want Angel to find out that she was on anti-depressants. Maya sat on the couch and sighed.

She ran her fingers through her hair and felt her ring get caught in a few strands. She looked at her finger and twisted the ring. She never did get over the fact that her husband was dead. Maya couldn't move on since she was still in love with him. There was a knock at the door and she got up to answer it.

She opened the door and felt her eyes widen. She was staring at her husband, Zer0. "I'm home." He chuckled. Maya took a breath and sighed "These are some good pills. I didn't remember hallucinating being a side effect though." She turned and picked up the bottle from the counter and read the label.

"Nope." She confirmed. "Must be unexpected." She turned and the hallucination of her husband walked up to her. "I guess this helps relieve my depression a bit." Maya sighed. "It's nice to see my husband again, even though you will wear off and I'll be depressed again." The hallucination stood in front of her and raised his hands to her face. She expected them to just pass through her, but she felt his fingertips brush against her skin.

He pressed his palms to her cheeks and smiled. "I'm real my love." He whispered to her as he pressed his forehead to hers. "And I promise to you, that I will never leave you again." He lifted her face to his and pressed his lips to her. "This… this can't be real" Maya thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But it feels so real." She separated from him and pulled him back to her room.

She practically threw him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She laid on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arms wrap around her and he whispered "I've wanted to do this for too long." Maya felt tears run down her face as she tightened her hold on him. She longed for his embrace since she lost him, but now he was back.

Even if this was some crazy side effect from her medication, she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

There you go! The first chapter of "Ghosts of Pandora"! What do all of you think? All of you know my policy, review or PM anything you think of.

-Chief


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

What was that sound? I think it was me blowing your minds! This next chapter should alleviate some of the confusion.

Chapter 2: Revelations

Angel sat in the briefing room with her helmet on the table. She ran her fingers through her hair as she racked her brain to figure out what was going on. She got up and walked down the hall to meet up with Lynn and Thirteen in front of the interrogation room. Nine sat in the room with the man Angel rescued, Roland, the creator of the Crimson Raiders. Angel ran her fingers through her hair again and asked "How the fuck is this possible?"

Lynn shrugged her shoulders and replied "I have no clue. It's just mind boggling. Roland's been dead for years. Even if life returned to his body, he shoulder be decomposing. But look at him, it's like he's been alive the whole time." Nine got up from the table and exited the room. "It's him alright." He sighed. "It's Roland without a doubt." Angel questioned "How is it him?"

"I have no clue. From what he's telling me is that he just woke up in the desert. The only thing he knows is that a voice told him to find Lilith."

"Are we going to tell her that he's back?"

"Not until we know more about him coming back. Until then, he's going to stay down here. Who knows what brought him back or what plans they have in store."

"And the rest of us?"

"Stay quiet about this. No one needs to know about any of this. Just tell them we got the intel from Maliwan and that was it."

Everyone nodded and headed home. Angel grabbed her helmet and went to go see how her mother was doing. She would swing by every once in a while to keep her mother company. Angel knocked on her mother's door and called "It's me, Mom." She heard her mother call "Coming!"

Her mother answered the door in a robe and her hair a mess. "Angel!" Her mother cheered as she hugged her. "It's so good to see you! How did your mission go?" Her mother practically dragged her in and sat her on the couch. "Great." Angel replied. Angel hasn't seen her mother this happy since her dad died.

"Can I ask you a personal question Mom?" Angel asked. "You know you can ask me anything, Angel." Her mother replied in a calmer tone. "What is it?"

"Are… are you alone right now?"

"No, you're here right now."

"Not what I mean. Are you… with someone?"

Her mother giggled like a little girl and replied "No." Angel shot up from the couch and blurted "I'm sorry Mom! I didn't mean to intrude! I'll just get going." She heard a familiar voice call "Leaving so soon Angel? I was hoping to talk to you for a bit." Angel looked to her mother's room to see her father wearing grey sweat pants and no shirt leaning in the door way. "Dad?" She gasped.

"Yep." He replied. "Now come give your old man a hug." Angel felt a huge smile stretch across her face as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Dad!" She cheered as she practically tackled him. "I can't believe it! You're back!"

"I know. I can't believe it either. My god, you've grown so much."

"I haven't grown THAT much, Dad."

"I think so. Your mother tells me that you're engaged? Is that true?"

Angel let her dad go and answered "Yes. Nickoli proposed to me a few weeks ago." Her dad placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you've found a man who makes you happy and you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Thanks Dad."

"Why don't you have Nickoli come over? I would like to have a man to man conversation with him."

Angel nodded and stepped outside to call Nickoli. She thought about everything that just transpired. First she found out Roland was still alive, and now her Dad was back? This was impossible, she buried her dad years ago. She shook her head and thought "This is awesome! Don't question it or you might lose your father again. You and Mom can't handle that again."

She pulled out her comm device and called Nickoli. "Hey hun." He answered. "What's up?" Angel responded "Nothing much dear. Can you swing by Mom's place?"

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite. Just come here and you'll see."

"Okay. Be there in a bit."

He hung up and Angel went back into her mother's home. Her dad put a white shirt on and her mother went into her room, probably to get dressed since Nickoli was on his way over. "I see your mother gave you our little gift." Her dad proclaimed from the couch. "Yes." Angel replied as she sat on the couch with him. "She gave it to me when I moved in with Nickoli."

"Good. So how have you been doing since I've been gone?"

"I've been great. Finished school with honors and got a job with the Raiders."

"Really? What kind of job?"

"Your job basically. I work with a special operations group and do secret missions."

"Very cool. I can see you followed in my footsteps."

"I did. I wanted to make you proud and not forget where I came from. Both parts of me have helped me accomplish a lot. My Siren side… and my assassin side."

"No matter what you do Angel, I will always be proud of you."

She hugged her dad and sighed "It's great to have you back Dad." He replied as he hugged her. She let her father go and saw her mother walk out in a grey shirt and black shorts. She sat down on her father's lap and wrapped her arms around him. Angel couldn't help but smile, it made her happy to see a smile on her mother's face again.

Angel got up and answered the door when there was a knock. She opened it to find a smiling Nickoli. "Hello." He greeted. "Hey." Angel responded as she kissed her fiancé.

"So what is it that you wanted me here for?"

Angel heard her dad shout "Is that Nickoli? Good to see you again my boy!" Angel watched Nickoli's eyes widen as he nearly shouted "There's no way." He entered the place and his jaw nearly hit the floor as her father got up from the couch. "But… but…" Nickoli stammered. "But I'm standing in front of you now." Her dad laughed.

"I swear I've been making Angel happy."

"Relax Nickoli. I'm not here to haunt you. I'm very much alive and wanted to talk to you."

"What about sir?"

"You are getting married to my daughter."

"Yes sir."

"What exactly do you do for a living?"

"Research and Development sir. I work closely with Gaige in developing new technology and weapons for the Raiders."

"Good. Just making sure you're still a good man for my daughter."

"Yes sir. Can I ask how exactly this conversation is possible?"

"I guess you all deserve an explanation."

o00000O00000o

Zer0 found himself in a serene forest under a blue sky. "I'm… I'm alive?" He groaned. He sat up and scratched his head, confused about what was happening right now. Two butterflies fluttered into his view. One was a beautiful sapphire blue color, the other had black wings but a small streak of blue.

They flew around his face for a minute and started flying deep into the woods. "Come on!" A faint voice cheered. "This way!" Another voice added. "Angel?" Zer0 muttered. "Maya?" He got up and started following the two butterflies.

He followed them for an hour before he finally reached a clearing. There was a woman in a white robe sitting in the clearing, petting a small skag. The thing that threw Zer0 off were the great white wings the woman had. "Hello Zer0." The woman greeted. Her voice filled Zer0 with a sense of peace and serenity. "Please. Take a seat." The woman proclaimed.

Zer0 did as he was told and sat next to the woman. "How are you doing?" She questioned. Zer0 didn't answer, all he did was stare at her. Her blonde hair and blue eyes simply stunned Zer0. "I, um… I guess I'm okay. I miss my family, but I'm happy they're safe." He answered.

"How would you like to see them again?"

"I would love to, but I'm dead… I think. I'm not really sure of what to think anymore."

"You are dead."

"That makes me feel a lot better."

The skag the woman was petting barked and ran off into the forest. "What exactly is going on right now?" Zer0 questioned. "I am here to give you a choice." The woman replied.

"What kind of choice?"

"There is a darkness rising from the depths of Pandora. A darkness I had hoped would stay locked away, but it seems that I was wrong."

"What kind of darkness?"

"It would be better to hear this from Vermilion."

"That can't exactly happen, now can it?"

"But it can."

Zer0 felt his heart race with joy. "I… I can go home?" The woman smiled and responded "You can, but there is something you must do for me."

"What is it? I'll do anything if I can go home and be with my family!"

"Your daughter has been chosen to stop this darkness, and you will be here guide. Many challenges stand in her path and the path of her allies. You must help them. You, and the others I have chosen for this task."

"Others?"

"Yes. They will come to you and help Angel in her quest."

"Who exactly are you? Are you a god?"

"I never really learned what I am. I don't even have a name. All I know is that I possess great powers and the Eridians revered me as a god."

"You look like a Siren, only no tattoos. How about I just call you Siren?"

Siren smiled and exclaimed "It seems fitting since Vermilion created the Sirens in my image." Zer0 exclaimed "So sending me back… how is that going to work?"

"Simply close your eyes and focus on what you want you want most in the world."

Zer0 closed his eyes and thought of his wife and his daughter. He felt Siren's finger on his forehead and he felt warmth spread throughout his body. He opened his eyes to see a blue sky over him. He sat up to discover that he was in the Highlands, just outside the outskirts of Crimson City. "I'm back." He laughed.

He stood up and shouted "I'm back! I'm coming Maya! I'm coming Angel!" He practically sprinted towards Crimson City, overjoyed about seeing his family again.

o00000O00000o

Zer0 looked to his family's faces and waited for a reaction. "I can't believe it." Angel gasped. Zer0 nodded and repeated "You have a difficult task ahead of you, but that's why I'm here. To help you, and so are others."

"I guess Siren brought Roland back too."

"Wait. Roland's back?"

"Fuck. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"I guess that cat's out of the bag." Maya laughed. Seeing Maya again made Zer0 feel like his whole world was complete. He was happy that Maya hadn't moved on, that she still loved him. He was happy to see his daughter was growing up and getting married. He was going to walk her down the aisle and see his baby girl become a woman.

"We need to start preparing." Zer0 exclaimed. "This darkness that Siren was talking about can't be good." Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up. "We're going to head home." Nickoli exclaimed while putting his arm around Angel. "Alright." Zer0 proclaimed. "We'll talk more tomorrow." Angel nodded and walked out with Nickoli.

He turned to Maya, who had the largest smile on her face. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist while pressing her forehead to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and exclaimed "I'm so happy you're back." Zer0 responded "I'm glad to be back. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Let's go back to bed. I would like to hold you in my arms some more." She agreed "Me too. I wanted to be in your arms for so long."

"Well we can fix that."

They went back to their room and laid in bed. Zer0 pulled her close and fell asleep as the happiest man on Pandora.

This either answered a few questions or just filled your heads with even more questions, or maybe both. Either way, I think it's a good start to a new chapter in my stories. Let me know what all of you think or what you want to see more of in this story.

-Chief


	3. Chapter 3: Guides

I can't stop writing this story! I'm too excited to stop! I think I have a problem. Any way… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 3: Guides

Zer0 woke up in his own bed with his wife laying on top of him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He slid out from beneath her and threw on a pair of pants. He left their room and went to the kitchen, he figured he should make something for his wife since he was back. He pulled a pan out of the cabinet and heard Siren ask "Are you enjoying your time back?"

Zer0 spun around to see Siren sitting at the bar with a large smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he caught his breath. She nearly scared him back to dear.

"I came here to see how you were holding up. Plus, you must meet with Roland. I need you two to learn more of your job as guides."

Zer0 caught his breath and replied "Alright. I'll ask Angel where he is when I see her." Siren smiled as he heard Maya yawn "Good morning." He turned to see her in the doorway wearing nothing but a large shirt and a smile. "Good morning." He replied. He looked back to where Siren was sitting, just to see an empty seat.

He felt Maya wrap her arms around him and she sighed "I love you." Zer0 smiled and hugged her back, responding "I love you too." They stood there in each other's arms until Zer0 sighed "I need to talk to Roland. Maya sighed "Alright. I just wish we could spend the rest of our lives like this."

"Once this darkness is gone, we will."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope…"

Maya put a finger to his lips and exclaimed "No. Never. I don't want to go through that again." He smiled and proclaimed "Good. Death isn't something I want to go through again." She smiled and hugged him. She let him go and went to their room to get dressed. Zer0 followed her and grabbed a shirt.

They got dressed and Zer0 called Angel. "Hello?" She answered groggily. "It's Dad." Zer0 replied.

"Morning Dad. What is it?"

"I need to talk to Roland."

"Alright. Meet you at the Hall of History. It's Saturday so no one is going to be there. I don't think people will react to well about seeing a dead man walking around."

"Sure. See you soon."

He hung up and asked "How long has Angel been living with Nickoli?" Maya responded "Since he proposed to her. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You think they're doing something they shouldn't be?"

He looked at her with a smirk to see her laughing. "They can do what they want." He exclaimed. "They're engaged, plus I recall me and you doing something we shouldn't have before we were married."

"That's why I didn't have a problem with them moving in."

Zer0 laughed as Maya threw a jacket at him. "You should probably wear that." Maya suggested. Zer0 put the jacket on and they went to the Hall of History. Zer0 couldn't help but look up at the statue of himself and gasped "You erected a statue of me? When?" Maya answered as she hung to his arm "It was when we retook the city after you defeated the Devourer. I suggested it to Lilith and she agreed to it. It only seemed fitting after your sacrifice."

"That's really sweet. I can't believe you did that."

She held onto him as he heard Angel call "Morning Dad. Morning Mom." He looked back to see her in her suit and helmet. It filled him with pride to see his daughter following in his footsteps. "Good morning Angel." He replied.

"In the suit, I'm Zer0. Code name for protection purposes."

"Wow. Adopted the look and the name? I couldn't feel anymore honored."

A ": )" popped onto her helmet and she exclaimed "At work I also talk in haiku. Nine says it's like having you around again." Zero replied "You work with Nine?"

"And Lynn, who's Eight now, and Thirteen."

"Thirteen hasn't been caught yet? The guy's an animal."

"You're telling me. Come on, we should get moving before people start to mill about the city."

Zer0 nodded and she escorted him and Maya to the HQ. She held up an ID badge and the guard let them walk in. She brought them down to the lower levels and showed them to the room where Roland was living in for now. He was basically living in the interrogation room that was now formatted to live in. "Why is he down here?" Zer0 questioned.

"Nine didn't want him to be revealed until we knew more about why he was brought back." Angel explained.

"Sounds like Nine. I'm going to talk to him."

Zer0 walked in and Roland nearly shot out of his bed. "Who are you?" Roland questioned. "I can't say I don't blame you for not recognizing me." Zer0 exclaimed as he sat in a chair. "You never did get to see my face."

"So who are you?"

"I'm Zer0, the assassin. Former assassin now, but that was after Angel was born."

Roland looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I would talk like this/ All the time around others/ But not anymore." Zer0 proclaimed. "It really is you!" Roland exclaimed. "I can't believe this is what you look like."

"No one really did when I showed my face."

"And you have a daughter? I didn't think you would even get married."

"Yep, got married to Maya and Angel was born. You've already met her, the black armored assassin that's also a siren."

"You married Maya? I've missed a lot."

"We'll get you up to speed soon enough, but right now we have a bigger concern."

Zer0 heard Siren announce "Indeed we do." Zer0 and Roland both jumped to see her leaning against the wall to their right. "You need to stop doing that!" Zer0 barked as he got up.

"My apologies, but it is important that I speak with you both."

Roland exclaimed "You're the woman that brought me back. You told me I need to find Lilith." Zer0 added "She told me the same thing with Angel." Siren replied "All Sirens will require a guide for the upcoming conflict. Once all of the Sirens have found their guides, we shall begin our plan."

"What is the plan exactly?"

"Seek out Vermilion. She will tell you the dark secret of the Eridians."

"What secret? Why do you keep talking in riddles?"

"I cannot speak with you for too long. HE will find out. I must go now."

Siren faded until Zer0 couldn't see her anymore. "Is there a rule against being straight forward that went into place when I was dead?" Roland questioned "You died? When?"

"This is going to be a long day. Right now we need to get you to Lilith."

Zer0 stood up and opened the door. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Maya questioned. "We have to. Siren brought Roland back to be Lilith's guide." Zer0 explained.

"Is that who you and Roland were talking to?"

"You didn't see Siren? She was leaning against the wall."

"We didn't see anything. It looked like you both were talking to the wall."

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder."

Roland walk out of the room and greeted "Hello again Maya." Maya responded "Hello to you too Roland. It's been a while."

"Indeed it has. I didn't think you would get married to Zer0 to be honest."

"I didn't either, but people have a way of surprising you."

Maya wrapped her arms around Zer0's waist as Roland exclaimed "I was surprised to learn that the assassin is your daughter, plus she's a Siren." Angel added "One of the best assassins ever and the legendary seventh Siren."

"I think we should slow down a bit. I'm starting to get a headache from all of this."

"Sure thing. Let's take you to Lilith."

Everyone agreed and went upstairs to Lilith's office. Roland and Zer0 waited outside while Angel and Maya went into her office. "Hey there you two." Lilith greeted. "What's got you two up so early?" Angel proclaimed "We have a little… okay something BIG to tell you."

"Why do I feel like this is going to end very badly?"

"We… found someone on our mission yesterday. We weren't sure how you would handle it so we didn't tell you."

"What is it?"

Roland felt like that was his que and he walked into Lilith's office. "I'm not finding this very funny." Lilith growled. Zer0 waited outside while Roland exclaimed "It's really me Lilith."

"Right. How much did they pay you?"

Zer0 didn't hear anything after that, he assumed that Roland was telling something personnel. "It… I can't be." Zer0 heard Lilith gasp. "There's more." Maya exclaimed. Zer0 walked into the office to Lilith's to see her throw her hands to her mouth. Lilith removed her hand and constantly looked between Zer0 and Roland.

She looked like she was about to say something, but she simply passed out and fell to the floor. "That went pretty well." Angel declared. "I honestly thought that would have ended a LOT worse." Roland questioned "How did you think that was going to end?"

"I thought she would have been so angry with us she would have tried to kill you."

Zer0 couldn't help but laugh as Roland picked Lilith up from the floor and set her on the couch. "There isn't much more we can do right now." Zer0 sighed. "We should wait a bit until she wakes up." Maya replied "Zer0's right. Let's go on with our day until she wakes up, then we can press on." Roland exclaimed "You all can go ahead. I'm going to wait here until she wakes up." Angel exclaimed "I'll talk to Nine and let him know what's going on and why I disobeyed orders."

Everyone went their separate ways and went to work. Zer0 and Maya returned home and sat on the couch. "What do you think this new enemy is?" Maya questioned as she cuddled up to Zer0. "I'm not sure." Zer0 admitted. "But if it's enough for a god to raise people from the dead, then it can't be good."

"I can't help but wonder, if Siren needed you, why let you die and not save you?"

"I don't think she knew about this new darkness rising. I don't think she knows everything that's going to happen, so she couldn't foresee the fact I would be needed."

"All of this is so confusing."

"Tell me about it, but we'll overcome this problem."

"Do you think Siren will return you to the grave once we do win?"

"I don't think so. That would be really messed up if she did."

"I wouldn't want you to go."

Zer0 wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I never want to go." He whispered to her. "Never again." She cuddled closer to him and sighed "I love you Zer0."

"I love you too Maya."

Soooo many questions! Who is this Darkness? Who is Siren afraid of? What's going to happen between Roland and Lilith? Why is Maya clinging to Zer0 so much? The answer to that one is because he was dead for two years and she loves him, if you don't like it get over it.

-Chief


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness

Chapter 4: The Darkness

Angel woke up and found herself in strange place. She looked around to see a grey forest with black, leafless trees. The bushes were a dark grey color and the grass was grey. Angel looked up to see a large volcano spewing ash across the forest. Angel felt cold, but in a bad way.

"Come." She heard a voice growl. Angel spun around and instinctively reached for her blades, but they weren't there. She was in a black shirt and black pants. "Come." The voice repeated again. Angel noticed some of the ash kick up from the grass.

Angel cautiously moved over to the spot where the ash moved and inspected the area. "Closer." The voice ordered as more ash was kicked up. She moved to the next spot and the wind picked up. She followed the direction of the wind until she was at the base of the volcano. She stood at the mouth of a large cave.

"Closer." The voice growled. Angel could tell the voice was coming from the cave as she took another step forward. She saw two red reptilian eyes appear and the voice growled "Hello Siren." The eyes moved closer with a sickening scratching sound. Angel took a few steps back as the source of the voice emerged from the cave.

The beast was as big as three technical bumper to bumper. The beast was reptilian with large wings and used them to walk like front legs. The head was short with a small three pointed frill. The body was scaled, but it looked more like armor plating. The beast had two short back legs and a long tail.

The beast smiled, revealing a mess of razor sharp teeth. The beast's red eyes seemed to pop against the black scales. "So you are the legendary seventh Siren?" The beast growled. Angel couldn't speak, she just felt fear run through her veins. The beast approached her and Angel started backing up.

The beast lunged forward and Angel fell back. The beast used the two claws on its wing to pin her to the ground. "Going somewhere?" The beast growled. "Too bad you are in my realm. There is nowhere you can run." Angel managed to choke out "Who... who are you?"

"I never had a true name, but my minions call me… Wyvern."

"Why am I here?"

"My forces are rising, and you stand in the way."

"Why me?"

"I have my own special soldiers, but only six, like the Sirens were. But you, you have broken the chain and I need to see what makes you tick."

"You're the darkness Siren spoke of?"

"Is that what she's calling herself? She is a worthless being. She call me darkness, but she was the one who locked me away."

"Why?"

"Because we believed in different views."

"I feel like that is a load of crap."

"They want order and perfection. We want anarchy and disarray. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes. That's very wrong."

"I care very little of your thoughts Siren. I just want your power to create my seventh soldier."

Angel started to struggle beneath Wyvern's claws. "You can fight me all you want, I will emerge victorious." Wyvern growled. He reared his head back and lunged down with teeth ready.

o00000O00000o

Angel shot up in her bed and started panting. She looked around to see she was in her room in her grey shirt and shorts. Nickoli groaned next to her and sat up. "Is everything okay?" He yawned. "Yeah," Angel lied "everything's fine." He picked up the alarm clock and read the time, 3:30 AM.

"It's 3 in the morning. You don't usually freak out in bed. What's wrong?"

"Just… just a bad dream."

She felt his arms wrap around her and pulled her to his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around him as he stroked her hair. "Everything's going to be fine." He assured. She sighed "I feel so safe in your arms."

"I will do everything I can to protect you."

She reached up and kissed him. "I love you Nickoli." She proclaimed. "I love you too Angel." Nickoli responded. They laid back down and Angel rested her head on Nickoli's chest. She heard Nickoli start snoring and she smiled.

She loved him with all her heart and was happy she was going to marry him. She wrapped her arms around him and drifted back to sleep.

o00000O00000o

Zer0 and Maya walked out of Crimson City together. Zer0 was wearing his black jacket with the hood up to conceal his identity. They were off to Promitory, the Eridian city that was established a year ago. "Do you think Vermilion will know what Siren is talking about?" Maya questioned. "She has to." Zer0 declared. "Siren said Vermilion will explain the dark secret of the Eridians."

"All right. Let's go."

Maya spawned a runner and jumped in. They drove to Overlook and used the fast travel station to travel to Promitory, which was located in Old Pandora in the Middle of Nowhere. Zer0 dropped down and looked up at the city in awe. It looked like Crimson City only a more pearl and white color. A large number of Eridians were walking around the city with people.

"Where did all of these Eridians come from?" Zer0 gasped. "After you died, the Blades took the Keystone and opened the remaining Vaults. What you see here is the after effect."

"That's just amazing."

"It is. Let's go."

She took his hand and led him through the great city. Zer0 looked around the city in awe. It was a beautiful and peaceful city. He noticed a statue of him, just like the one in Crimson City. "Am I just a revered hero across Pandora?" Zer0 questioned.

"You are." Maya answered as they stopped. "You gave the ultimate sacrifice to save Pandora." She wrapped him in a hug and Zer0 wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go." Maya sighed. "We have an appointment to get to."

"An appointment? With who?"

"Slate."

Zer0 raised an eyebrow as Maya pulled him into a large building. Maya went to the desk with a light blue Eridian behind it. "We have an appointment to meet with Mr. Slate." Maya proclaimed. The Eridian answered "Very well. He is in his office now."

"Thank you."

Maya and Zer0 stepped into the elevator and rode it up. "Slate has an office job?" Zer0 questioned. "Yes." Maya answered. "He helps run the city with Vermilion."

"A lot has changed since I've been gone."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal an office. It had white carpet with a large window behind the desk. Zer0 noticed Slate sitting behind the desk, typing at the computer. Slate looked up from his computer and smiled. "It's good to see you again Maya." Slate proclaimed.

"It's good to see you too Slate." Maya responded as her and Zer0 walked up to the desk.

"Who's this? Have you started seeing someone?"

"Not exactly."

Zer0 dropped his hood and Slate gasped. "How?" Slate questioned. "I met your god, Siren." Zer0 exclaimed. Slate immediately went to his phone and punched in a few numbers. "You need to get down here." He ordered over the phone. "You won't believe me if I told you."

He hung up the phone and looked back at Zer0. "I can't believe you're sitting in front of me right now." Slate gasped. "It threw me off too when I got back."

"You say the Eridian god brought you back?"

"She did. When did you get an office job?"

"After all of the Vaults were opened, we built this city for the Eridians. Vermilion asked me to help lead the city, so I got this job. That, and I needed to support my family."

Slate grabbed a picture and turned it around to reveal him and Sapphire holding a small light blue Eridian. "You have a child." Zer0 stated. "Her name is Sky." Slate proclaimed.

"She's beautiful. You're going to love having a kid."

"I know."

Zer0 heard a ding and turned to see Vermilion walk out of the elevator. Her eyes widened when she saw Zer0. "This cannot be." She gasped. "It is." Zer0 proclaimed. "And I have questions that you can answer."

"Very well."

"Your god, Siren, told me to ask you about the dark secret of the Eridians."

Vermilion closed her eyes and started to tell the story.

o00000O00000o

_In the beginning of time, two great races held dominion over Pandora. The Eridians, embodiment of light and order, and the Sharidians, embodiment of darkness and anarchy. These two races battled for control over Pandora and the resources it held. Each race held to a group of humans loyal to their cause. The two sides waged a war that costed both sides heavily._

_Both sides created soldiers that held extraordinary power, the Eridians created the Sirens, the Sharidians created a weapon of their own, the Wyverns. Each soldier was modelled after the deity the races held dear. The two sides could do nothing but match each other's power, never to overcome one another. The two were destined to destroy each other and bring the planet to ruin. Only until the Eridian's deity found a way to end the Great War, was peace found on Pandora._

_Using the substance known as Eridium to create a seal, the Eridians banished the Sharidians deep to the planets core. If the Sharidians worshipped a being of fire, then let them spend an eternity immersed in it. Once the Sharidians were locked into the planet, it was believed that peace would settle on the planet. Many dark creatures still walked the planet, Destroyer, Devourer and many others still loomed. This is the dark secret of the Eridians, dooming a race of creature to burn within the planet they called home._

_All believed that every last Sharidian was locked away, but they were wrong. One escaped the fate of fire, and plotted his revenge. Only when the blood of the seventh Siren is spilt on the seal, will the Sharidians be free._

o00000O00000o

Zero leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. "That's some secret." Maya muttered. "It is a secret we are not proud of." Vermilion declared. "I had forgotten the secret, locked it away within my mind. I did not remember this when I turned Angel into the seventh Siren." Zer0 exclaimed "Just more of a reason to keep fighting."

"How do you find the strength to go on? You know that your daughter will be in peril for the rest of her life until the Sharidian is defeated."

"Because I don't want my daughter to always live in fear. I want her to live her life. I'm her guide, so I will protect her."

Vermilion smiled and replied "I am glad Siren brought you back. You possess a strong heart, and I'm sure you will succeed in your endeavor." Zero smiled and Maya questioned "It seems that every Siren will require a guide for this conflict. If Zer0 is Angel's guide, who is mine?"

"I cannot be sure of who your guide will be. I all I know is it will be someone who is close to you."

"I hate riddles."

Zero laughed and proclaimed "Me too, but we have some important things to go over. Thank you for your time." Vermilion nodded as Zer0 and Maya walked out of the office. "What do you think is going to happen now?" Maya questioned as they walked back to the fast-travel station, hand in hand. "We do the same thing we always do." Zer0 proclaimed confidently. "We work together with our friends and family to save the world." She wrapped her arms around his waist and they returned home.

Note: The Wyvern is a creation of Dr. Archangel. I asked permission to use this idea and was granted permission. (Thanks again Dr for letting me use the idea) So for everyone who noticed the Wyverns and thought I stole it, I didn't.

Anyway, there it is, the darkness is the evil race, the Sharidians. What will happen now that Wyvern knows about Angel? Who will be Maya's guide? What dark plans will the surviving Sharidian have in store for our heroes? Sooooo man y questions.

-Chief


	5. Chapter 5: Anna and the Wyvern

Chapter 5: Anna and the Wyvern

Anna sat on the edge of Sanctuary as it floated above the Highlands. She wasn't sure how the city's engines still ran all of these years, and she really didn't care. Sanctuary had become Anna's home since she awoke the Devourer… and her prison. She blamed herself for the Devourer awakening and Zer0's death in the process of fixing her mistake. She would travel to see her friends every so often, but she would mainly stay in Sanctuary.

Seeing Angel and her mother just brought back the pain she felt. Zer0 had treated her like a daughter and she caused his death. She never could see Angel or Maya without feeling guilty about it all. Anna pulled her knees to her face and pressed her forehead against them. "How does it feel to know you are alone?" A deep voice growled.

Anna shot up and looked around for the source of the voice. She was exactly what the voice said she was, alone. "You have no one to go to." The voice growled again. Anna moved towards the center of town to try and find the source of the voice. She saw a dark shadow on the top of the Sanctuary pillar.

The shadow dropped down and approached Anna. As it grew closer, Anna felt her blood turn to ice and fear replace everything else. The shadow refined itself into a form, exactly like a Guardian. The only difference was this being was jet black with dark red eyes. "There is no one to help you." The being growled. "No one to save you."

Anna jumped back and threw her wings out. "Petty Sirens." The being laughed. "Thought they were so superior. Our Wyverns are superior to you." There was a bright flash of light that blinded Anna. She threw the hood of the white jacket she was wearing over her head to try and block the light. The light subsided and a human stood next to the black being.

The person stood as tall as Anna with a black jacket and black pants. A silver mask covered the face with two slits for the red eyes that now glared at Anna. The right arm was bear with red tattoos going down to the hand. They were similar to her own tattoos except these looked more like fire and glowed a threatening red color. "The Sharidians will rise again and our Wyverns will destroy you pitiful Sirens." The being exclaimed with pride. "I will leave you to die by my Wyvern's hands. Good day."

The being walked into the shadows and practically vanished, leaving Anna alone with the Wyvern. Anna drew the combat knife she carried and took a ready stance. The Wyvern shot forward and Anna charged with her knife ready. Just before they made contact, Anna used phase walk and blasted the Wyvern back. The Wyvern flew back, but landed on their feet.

Anna was going to do the same thing until the Wyvern's tattoos flared up. Anna fell forward and saw two fire rings around her ankles. "Pyre Chain." She heard the Wyvern speak with a female voice. "Cancel's out Phase Walk. So now it's just you, me, and two knives." Anna saw the Wyvern draw a knife of her own and prepare to fight. Anna stood up and replied "Then you have no idea who you're dealing with."

Anna raised her arm and phase locked the Wyvern. "You cannot be!" The Wyvern gasped. "The Siren Mother? I have a challenge then." The Wyvern's tattoos lit up and a fiery blast broke Anna's phase lock. "Phase Lock, meet Pyre Break." The Wyvern declared. "I am the Wyvern Queen, the one created to destroy you and all Sirens that stand in my way."

"Then let's see who is superior."

Anna charged forward and clashed knives with the Wyvern. Anna swung and stabbed at the Wyvern, but she was just as skilled. Anna knew that she couldn't use her powers against the Wyvern, but she did have a few tricks up her sleeve. Anna fired a slag blast at the Wyvern and threw her back. "I see you have some special moves of your own." The Wyvern chuckled. "I have some of my own."

The Wyvern raised her arm and fired a column of flames at her. Anna rolled to the side and charged the Wyvern. She used another slag blast at the Wyvern, but she dodged it this time. Anna thought she would and delivered an upper cut, nailing the Wyvern. As the Wyvern fell back, Anna jumped onto the Wyvern and raised her knife to kill her.

Anna saw the mask lying a few feet away and looked at the Wyvern's face. Anna was in shock to see that the Wyvern was a girl just like her. She had red eyes like Lilith's and had long red hair. Anna could see the fear in the Wyvern's eyes as Anna raised the knife. Anna was prepared to bring the knife down and kill the Wyvern, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Anna thought that the woman she was about to kill was… beautiful. Anna dropped her arms to her sides and let the knife slip from her hands. She sat there on the Wyvern's stomach in silence for a minute until the Wyvern questioned "What are you going to do now?" Anna really couldn't find any words except for "How… how are you?"

"How am I? I'm being sat on by my natural enemy who I thought was about it kill me and you're asking me how am I doing?"

Anna got up and offered the Wyvern her hand. The Wyvern accepted the assistance and shot up, bringing a blade to Anna's throat. "Why didn't you kill me when I had the chance?" The Wyvern growled. "I thought you were beautiful." Anna blurted. "Why in the HELL did you just say that?" Anna barked in her head. "Your last words are 'I thought you were beautiful' to your enemy?" Anna felt the blade leave her throat and saw the Wyvern with a red face.

"I'm Anna." She introduced, trying to break the awkwardness between them. "What's your name?" The Wyvern introduced "My name is Katelyn."

"It's nice to meet you Katelyn."

"I don't think that this is a nice way of meeting, but okay."

Katelyn brushed some of her hair behind her ear and asked "You really think I'm beautiful?" Anna felt her face turn red and she looked down at her feet. She admitted to her natural enemy that she thought she was beautiful, not exactly a smart thing to do. Anna looked up and admitted "I do. You're really pretty and I just couldn't kill you." Anna pulled her hood down and Katelyn proclaimed "You are very cute."

Katelyn shot her hands to her mouth and gasped "Why did I just say that?" Anna felt her face grow hotter and stammered "So… um, where are you from?" Katelyn took a deep breath and replied "I'm from Athenas. I grew up a pretty normal life, at least as normal as a person like me can get."

"Let's talk inside."

The two of them went inside and sat around the holo table on the second floor. Anna sat down and asked "What do you mean by 'a person like me'?" Katelyn sat down and replied "You know… gay. I was a real outcast back on Athenas. Mainly around school kids picked on me about it."

"That's terrible."

"I just got used to it. I just lived out my life as best I could. A few days ago, I woke up with these tattoos on my arm. I had no clue what they were until Wyvern came to me in a dream and told me I had been chosen for something great. He told me I had been blessed with the power of the Wyvern Queen and it was my destiny to destroy the Sirens. He said that they were an evil race and needed to be killed, but you are really sweet, and nice. There is no way you can be evil."

"All Sirens are not evil, at least the ones I know. I haven't seen the Sirens that possess phase mist or phase quake yet, but I assume they are good."

Katelyn smiled and replied "That's good, because I really don't want to kill you." Anna gigged and asked "Good. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

Anna and Katelyn talked while they ate dinner and continued talking throughout the night. Anna sighed and thought "This is going great. I've made a new friend, but she's my natural enemy. Hopefully this works out." Katelyn questioned "Can I stay here for the night?" Anna responded immediately "Sure! I mean… okay, no problem. Why do you want to stay?"

"I really don't have a home to go back to. I kinda went a little crazy back on Athenas when I got my powers. Let's just say that I really can't go back."

"Okay. There are plenty of rooms for you."

Katelyn stood up and stretched, yawning "I'm pretty tired. I'm going to call it a night." Anna yawned and exclaimed "Same here. Good night."

"Night."

Anna went up to her room and changed into a shirt and shorts. She laid in bed and thought about Katelyn. She was really sweet and cool and pretty, plus she's into girls so that was good. Anna couldn't help but also think about her being a Wyvern, her enemy. Anna sighed out loud "Why can't I fall for normal people? First Angel, and now Katelyn."

A loud thunderclap echoed through the building and the patter of rain started. Anna sighed and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at her door. "Can I come in?" She heard Katelyn question. "Sure." Anna replied. Anna got up as Katelyn walked in.

She was wearing a large blue shirt and nothing else. Anna felt her face turn red as she basically looked over Katelyn's body. She saw that Katelyn's tattoos also went down to about mid-thigh, except her's was on the right side of her body. Anna snapped back to reality and questioned "What's wrong?" Katelyn was about to say something when a large thunderclap caused her to jump.

She shot forward and wrapped her arms around her. Anna felt her face turn red as Katelyn's body pressed against hers. "I have a slight problem with lightning." Katelyn admitted. Another thunderclap went off and Katelyn held to Anna tighter. "Okay." Katelyn sighed. "A big problem with lightning."

Anna shakily asked "What do you want to do then?"

"Can I stay here with you? At least until the storm blows over?"

"Um… okay."

Anna was going to suggest Katelyn take the bed while she slept on the floor, but Katelyn took her hand and laid her in the bed. Anna laid down and Katelyn laid down next to her. "Goodnight Anna." Katelyn yawned. "Goodnight." Anna managed to choke out. She rolled over and tried to control herself.

Anna felt Katelyn wrap her arms around her and cuddled close to her. Anna could feel Katelyn's breath on the back of her neck. Anna felt herself lose control and spun around. She pinned Katelyn to the bed and practically laid on top of her. Anna put her forehead to Katelyn's and held her lips less than an inch away from her's.

Anna traced Katelyn's tattoos up her arm with her own tattooed arm. Her tattoos tingled from the touch and she thought it felt amazing. Anna intertwined her fingers with Anna's and felt her entire body grow warm when their palms met. She brought herself down and pressed her lips to Katelyn's. Anna felt Katelyn put her hand to the back of her neck and hold her down.

Anna separated and panted "That was amazing." Katelyn smiled and agreed "It was."

"That really shouldn't have happened."

Anna rolled off of Katelyn and got up from the bed. She felt Katelyn grab her hand and question "What do you mean it shouldn't have happened? You just said it was amazing. What's wrong?"

"You're a Wyvern and I'm a Siren. We are supposed to be enemies, us being together is wrong."

Katelyn spun her around and pulled her close. "You can't deny there is something between us." Katelyn whispered. "Who cares if we're supposed to be enemies? What we ARE is something better." Anna wrapped her arms around Katelyn's neck and kissed her. It wasn't as passionate as the first kiss, but this one was still nice. They separated and Katelyn whispered "Let's get back to bed."

They went back to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

I really don't have any messages, yeah… awkward.

-Chief


	6. Chapter 6: Sanctuary

Chapter 6: Crimson City

Anna woke up in her bed alone. She sat up and scratched her head, thinking "Where'd Katelyn go?" She got out of bed and the smell of breakfast filled her nose. She went downstairs to see Katelyn with her back to her and cooking breakfast. Anna crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around Katelyn's waist.

"Good morning Anna." Katelyn giggled. Anna spun her around and kissed her, trying to make it as passionate as she could. Katelyn separated and laughed "Calm down, or I'm going to burn breakfast." Anna let her go and watched her cook. "So what are we doing today?" Katelyn questioned.

"I was going to head to Crimson City and meet up with a friend." Anna explained. "She's getting married and we were going shopping for a dress."

"Sounds like fun."

"I want you to go with me."

Katelyn looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "My friend is practically my sister." Anna explained. "I want you to meet her since we're… you know, together."

"Why did that last part sound like you weren't sure?"

"I just wasn't sure if we really were together or not."

Katelyn walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck. "We spent the night together in the same bed." Katelyn reminded. "I'm pretty sure we're together." Anna wrapped her arms around Katelyn's waist and kissed her. "Now let's eat and we can head out." Katelyn exclaimed as she pulled the pancakes off the pan. They ate and got ready to head to Crimson City.

Anna handed Katelyn her jacket and said "I'm not really sure how everyone is going to react to you. I think you should wear the jacket around everyone." Katelyn replied "Do you think they'll like me?"

"I don't see why not. You are amazing."

"You're ridiculous. Let's go."

Katelyn took Anna's hand and they went to the fast-travel station. Anna went first and travelled to Crimson City. Anna led the way to Angel's home and knocked on the door. Nickoli answered the door in his jean jacket and overalls with his name on it and cheered "Anna! It's good to see you!" He wrapped her in a hug and she responded "It's good to see you too."

He let her go and looked to Katelyn. "Who is this?" He questioned with a smile on his face. "My name is Katelyn." She introduced as she held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." He took her hand and pulled her into a hug, proclaiming "Any friend of Anna's is a friend of mine! Come on in!" He held the door for Anna and Katelyn as they walked in.

"Angel went out on a mission." Nickoli proclaimed as he removed his jacket and hung it on a rack. "She should be back soon." Anna sat down at the table next to Katelyn as Nickoli sat down too. Anna noticed the large smile on Nickoli's face and questioned "What's with the face?"

"I'm just happy you've found someone."

Anna felt her face turn red as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Katelyn took her hand and exclaimed "Anna's great. I'm glad that we met." Anna looked at Katelyn and smiled lovingly.

"That's good. Angel's been worried about you, Anna."

Anna looked at Nickoli and responded "Why has she been worried?"

"Because you've locked yourself away in Sanctuary. She considered dragging you down here and making you live with people again."

"She knows why I stayed in Sanctuary."

"I know, but things have changed Anna."

"How? How have things changed? Zer0 is still dead and it's my fault."

Nickoli was going to say something but Angel walked in and cheered "Anna! You came!" Anna got up from the table and hugged her assassin armored friend. "I did." Anna chuckled. "I'll come down to help you anytime." A ": )" holo popped onto her helmet as she proclaimed "I'm glad you will… who is this?"

"This is Katelyn. My girlfriend."

A ":D" popped onto her helmet as she repeated "Girlfriend? That's wonderful!" Angel went over to Katelyn and held out her hand. "It is wonderful to meet someone who makes Anna happy." Angel proclaimed. Katelyn took Angel's hand and replied "It's wonderful to meet you too."

"Too bad I have to kill you."

Anna wasn't sure what Angel meant until she drew her katana and brought it to Katelyn's throat. Anna reacted and drew her own knife, placing it at the back of Angel's head. Anna felt Nickoli put the barrel of a pistol on the back of her head. "Why are you defending this Wyvern Anna?" Angel barked. "Do you not know that they are designed to kill Sirens?" Anna replied "I know what the Wyverns are capable of and Katelyn is different."

"Who? What makes her so different?"

"Because she didn't kill me."

"And?"

"She had every opportunity to kill me last night when we slept in the same bed."

Angel looked back at her with a "?" on her helmet. She lowered her blade and asked "Can I speak to you in the hallway?" Anna lowered her blade and followed Angel outside. Angel took off her helmet and hissed "You slept with her? How long have you known her?" Anna barked back "Not like that! I'm not some kind of slut! We just slept in the same bed. That's all."

"You and a Wyvern, Anna? Seriously?"

"I couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to kill her."

"I'm going to trust your judgment Anna, but if she does ANYTHING hostile towards you."

"She won't. Trust me."

"Okay. I guess I'll have to go apologize to her now."

Angel and Anna returned to the home and Angel approached Katelyn. "Sorry about threatening to kill you." Angel apologized. "I'm a little protective over my sister." Katelyn smiled and replied "It's okay. It's really cool that you are."

"We good?"

"We good."

Katelyn and Angel shook hands and Angel proclaimed "Alright, we'll go shopping in a bit. I'm going to change first." Angel went into a room and Anna looked to Nickoli. "I'm not touching any of this." Nickoli sighed. "I'm just going to shower and start dinner. I don't need to hear any details about you and Katelyn." Anna and Katelyn laughed as Nickoli went into the same room that Angel went into. Anna looked at Katelyn and proclaimed "That went well."

Katelyn giggled and hugged Anna. Angel came out wearing a red shirt with jeans and proclaimed "Let's go. We're going to meet up with Mom." Anna felt guilt ping her heart and repeated "Mom? She's coming with us?"

"Well, yeah. I'm her daughter and she wants to help make my wedding day special."

"I don't know…"

Angel took Anna's hand and comforted "Everything is okay. Just come meet her and you'll feel better. Trust me."

"Okay."

They left Angel's home and went to the building that Maya lived at. Angel knocked on the door and Maya answered it. "You should have told me you were bringing company!" She declared. Anna felt a little weird since Maya was in grey sweat pants and a black bra. "Come in while I make myself decent." Maya sighed as she walked away.

Anna and Katelyn followed Angel in and sat at the bar. "Honey!" She heard Maya call. "Get dressed! We have company!" Anna gave Angel a strange look and questioned "Did Mom start dating?" Angel replied "Not exactly." She heard a door close and looked over to see Zer0 putting on a black shirt.

"Anna!" He cheered as he held out his arms. "Where have you been?" Anna was in disbelief at the man that stood before her. He walked up to her and hugged her. "I've been back for a while and I'm just now seeing you again?" He went on. "How have you been?" Anna managed to choke out "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Not that. I'm sorry for killing you."

"What? You didn't kill me, the Devourer did."

"Yes, but I released him, which led to your death. So it's my fault that you died."

He put a hand on her shoulder and explained "The Devourer being freed was not your fault. It was the Sharidian that threw you into the pit. It was his fault, not yours."

"But…"

"No buts young lady. Right now we should be happy. I'm back and it appears you've found yourself a lady friend."

"Yes, this is Katelyn."

Katelyn stepped forward and held her hand out, proclaiming "It is nice to meet you sir." Anna watched Zer0's smile melt away and practically growl "You're a Wyvern."

"Yes sir, but I don't want to hurt Anna, or your daughter."

"Anna and Angel both are my daughters, and you…"

"Are meant to kill Sirens, I know, but I don't want to. I may have these abilities, but they are mine to decide to do with. I've decided to help the Sirens, not kill them."

"That was some deep philosophical stuff right there. You are a good girl."

The smile returned and he laughed "It's good to see someone make Anna happy." Anna let go of the breath she was holding when Maya walked out of her room wearing a grey shirt and jeans. "Are we ready to go?" She questioned. Angel replied "Ready, by Dad!" He waved them off and they went out into the city.

o00000O00000o

Maya returned home after helping her daughter find a wedding dress. She was happy to see her daughter about to be married, and it was good to see Anna too. She hadn't seen much of her since Zer0 died and she blamed herself. Anna was a daughter to her, and now that she had someone, it made Maya even happier. Even if Katelyn was a Wyvern, she made Anna happy and that was all that mattered.

Maya entered her home to find it empty. She sat down on the couch and assumed that Zer0 was out and giving himself space from her. Maya knew that she was being really clingy to him, but she couldn't help herself. She lost him for two years and she wanted to make up for the time lost. She smiled and thought that he didn't mind the amount of time they spent together being intimate, but he still needed his space.

She heard the door open and saw Zer0 walk in with a bouquet of flowers. "Where'd you go?" She questioned. "Out for a bit, surprised some of the guys." He answered.

"You went out and talked to people?"

"Yeah, saw Axton's and Krieg's family and nearly gave them heart attacks. After I convinced them I wasn't a ghost we had a nice chat. I bought you these."

She took them and exclaimed "It isn't my birthday or our anniversary. Why'd you get me these?"

"As a way of saying thank you for not moving on."

"What would have you done if I did move on?"

"I would have let you be happy and not revealed myself to you."

She put the flowers on the bar and wrapped him in a hug. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband like you?"

"Let's see. You're smart, and pretty, and fun to be with, make me laugh, make me happy, great in bed…"

Maya snorted and laughed "You need to stop. If you're any sweeter I might get diabetes." Zer0 laughed "That was just terrible."

"It made you laugh."

"It did. I love you Maya."

"I love you too Zer0."


	7. Chapter 7: Guides of Light and Dark

Sorry about not posting more for this story or Zer0's D3m0n (I know how much all of you love that one). I've been a bit busy finishing up Two Assassins (If you haven't read these I suggest you do, they're pretty good). Regardless… NEW CHAPTER

Chapter 7: Guides of light and dark

Angel returned to her home after shopping with her mother, Anna and Katelyn. They found a perfect dress for her and she couldn't wait for the day she wore it. She opened the door and Nickoli was cooking dinner in the kitchen. He was about to turn around until she shouted "Don't look!" He kept his back to her and laughed "Okay! I'm not looking. Why am I not looking?"

"You can't see the dress until our wedding day."

"I thought that I couldn't see you in the dress until our wedding day?"

"Can't take any chances."

She went into her room and hung the dress in the back of the closet where Nickoli wouldn't be able to find it. She walked out and leaned in the door way. She watched as Nickoli finished cooking dinner and set it on the pans on the counter. He turned around and exclaimed "Why are you staring at me like that?" She giggled and replied "Because I love you."

"I love you too."

She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss. They separated and Angel asked "What do you think about Anna and Katelyn?" Nickoli took a breath and sighed "I'm not sure about them. Katelyn herself seems like a good person, but the fact that she's a Wyvern makes me a little… uncomfortable." Angel nodded and agreed "I feel the same. She's really a great person and she makes Anna happy. Her being a Wyvern is a different story though. I'll just have to keep my eye on her."

Nickoli kissed her again and tried to separate from her. "Dinner's going to get cold." Nickoli stated. "And?" Angel whispered as she pulled him towards their bedroom.

o00000O00000o

Angel and Nickoli laid in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. "That was great babe." Nickoli panted. "It was." Angel replied as she kissed his chest. He pulled her close and was going to kiss her but Angel's phone went off. Both of them groaned as Angel picked it up. "What is it?" Angel sighed. "Am I interrupting something?" Lynn questioned.

"Not really."

"Good because there is something out in the Blight that might need some attention."

"And what exactly is that?"

"I asked that myself, but the guy didn't say anything. Just that someone from Zer0's family needs to get to the Black Knights base."

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute."

Angel got out of bed and started getting dressed as Nickoli questioned "What's going on?" Angel replied as she grabbed her helmet "Someone out in the Eridium Blight is looking for a member of my family. I'm going to go check it out."

"Okay, just be safe."

"You know I will. I'll be back soon."

She kissed her fiancé and put her helmet on. She departed her home and wondered "Who could be looking for a member of my family? And why? I guess I'll find out soon enough." She fast-travelled to the Eridium Blight and found the leader of the Black Knights, Titan, waiting on her. "Hello there Angel." Titan greeted. "Hello sir." Angel replied.

"It is good to see you again. It has been a while."

"It has, sir."

Angel didn't really meet with the Black Knights that much since she was more Spec Ops and his group was large combat. "Please follow me." He proclaimed. "There is someone I believe you should meet." Titan spawned a vehicle and they drove to the base. They entered the base and rode the elevator down. It stopped on a floor that looked like a police station.

Bandits were being escorted around in handcuffs and brought to different cells. "This way." Titan commanded as he made his way through the station. He brought her to a room that looked into the interrogation room. There was a man in a dirtied grey shirt and black pants. His hair was grey with age but had a bluish tint to it.

He had a decent beard of the same color of his hair. "This is the guy that wanted to see a member of my family?" Angel questioned. "I suggested a member of your family." Titan proclaimed. "His request was different."

"And what was his request?"

"It would be better to ask him yourself."

Angel groaned in her head "Can no one seriously just answer my damn questions?" She walked out of the viewing room and went into the interrogation room. The man looked at her and asked in a soft voice "What happens now?" Angel stopped being herself for a moment and turned to Zero. "You will answer me." She haikued. "What are you doing here now/ What do you seek sir?"

"I have to find my daughter. She needs my help. I have to find her."

Angel was going to ask another question when the man continued "I don't even know if she'll want to see me again. I gave her to those monks so long ago." Angel raised an eyebrow and questioned "Who?"

"I told them just to let me give her her name. I don't even know if they went with my request."

"Answer me."

"I told them to name her Maya."

o00000O00000o

Zer0 was returning home after a morning run. He figured he might as well try to stay in shape to try and help Angel in any way he could. He wasn't even sure if he would be doing any fighting, but knowing how his life went, he would be fighting anyway. He made it to his door to find that it was slightly ajar. He figured that Maya probably just didn't close it all the way when she returned from her errands.

He opened the door and found the main room was almost pitch black. "Hello Zer0." A familiar voice proclaimed. The lights flicked on and revealed a woman that he never expected to see ever again. Her hair stayed as black as the darkness and her eyes a blue that hid the evil behind them. Her most prominent feature, however, was the loader arm that replaced hers.

"Crystal." Zer0 gasped. She smiled a venomous smile and replied "It's good to see you again."

"How? Maya…"

"Stabbed me through the heart and threw me off the top floor of a giant building? Yes, that is what happened and yes it did kill me. What you didn't count on was me being brought back to life."

Zer0 did NOT like the position he was in at the moment. He was face to face with the woman that tried to kill him years ago, and now she was back. Worst part, he was unarmed and he was pretty sure she was packing. "So what happens now?" Zer0 questioned. "Are you finally going to kill me?" Crystal sighed "Sadly I haven't. I'm here because the little brat I was supposed to guide decided she was going to fall for a siren."

"Wait. You're Katelyn's guide? The Wyverns have guides too?"

"Well duh, dumbass. Each Wyvern was given a guide, just like the Sirens. I am Katelyn's guide and since she decided that she is working for your side I'm forced to work with you."

Zer0 wasn't sure if he should be happy that Crystal wasn't going to kill him or question the fact that she wasn't. She walked up to him and exclaimed "I'll be in touch. Give Maya my regards." Crystal walked out the door, leaving Zer0 alone. He sat on the couch and laid his head back, pondering what was going to happen next. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

o00000O00000o

Maya came home to find her husband asleep on the couch. She put the groceries she picked up on the counter and sat down next to him. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She cuddled closer to him and wrapped her arms around her husband. He stirred and yawned "Hey there Maya. Didn't hear you come in."

He put his arms around her and kissed her. She held him tight and he laughed "You don't need to crush me." Maya apologized "Sorry. I just don't want to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not again."

"Good."

She cuddled closer to him and thought "Nothing could make me happier right now." There was a knock at the door and Zer0 got up to answer it. Maya looked back to see Angel standing in the doorway in her assassin gear, but her helmet was under her arm. "Hello Angel." Zer0 greeted. "Hey Dad. Is Mom home?" Angel responded.

"Yes. Why?"

Angel pushed past Zer0 and sat on the couch next to her. "What is it dear?" Maya questioned. "There was a person out in the Eridium Blight today." Angel explained. "He was looking for a certain person."

"Who was he looking for?"

"He was looking for you Mom."

"Why was this man looking for me?"

"Because he's your dad."

Maya was in shock at what her daughter had just told her. "How?" She managed to get out.

"He says that a woman brought him back saying that his daughter needed his help. Your dad is your guide Mom."

Maya was at a loss for words. Her father, the man that abandoned her when she was born, was back. "I brought him here." Angel exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Why did you bring him here?" Maya questioned.

"Because you need to talk to him. He's here to help you Mom. Just give him a chance. I'm going to my place, talk to you soon."

Angel hugged Maya and got up from the couch to hug her father. Maya looked back to the doorway to see a man that looked like he lived in the wilderness for several days. "Is that really you Maya?" the man questioned. "Is it really you?" Maya got up from the couch and walked towards the man. She stopped in front of him and promptly slammed the door in his face.

Maya turned and leaned against the door, trying to fight back tears. "Maya." Zer0 exclaimed in a soft voice. "I don't want to hear it Zer0." Maya choked.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to hear it. He's your father… and your guide. You have to let him into your… our life."

"Why? He didn't want me in his life, why should I let him into mine?"

She looked back at him and saw the sad look in his eyes. Maya forgot that Zer0 had no family other than her and Angel. Zer0 never knew his parents and never really had a life until he became an assassin. Maya meeting her father for the first time was important. Maya took a deep breath and opened the door back up.

Her father stood there and proclaimed "I guess I deserved that." Maya replied "Please come in." Her father took a few steps in and turned towards her. "It has been far too long, Maya." Her father sighed. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions." Maya simply nodded.

"What is your first question?"

"Why? Why did you give me to the order?"

"It was not an easy decision for me to do that, but I had to."

"Why?"

"Your mother… she died giving birth to you and I was diagnosed with cancer. I only had a year to live. I knew what you were the day you were born, I knew that you were a Siren. I knew I couldn't let you go through the system, so I gave you to the Order of the Impending Storm. I thought that they would keep you safe. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I understand if you hate me."

Maya fought back tears as she listened to the story of her parents. Maya always thought that her parents simply abandoned her, not that they had died. Maya couldn't help but cry "Dad." She immediately hugged her father as he cried back "Oh Maya." They had their moment and Maya took a step back.

"It's good to finally meet you, Dad." Maya sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's good to meet you too, Maya." Her father replied. Her father turned to Zer0, who had taken a seat at the bar area. "May I ask how you are?" Her father asked. "My name is Zer0. I'm Maya's husband." Zer0 replied.

"Husband? I'm assuming that you are a good man for my daughter."

"I would like to think I am since we've been married over 20 years and have a daughter that is getting married. I'm assuming that Angel, the girl who brought you here, told you she was our daughter."

"She did say that Maya was her mother. It is a pleasure to meet you, Zer0."

"It is good to meet you too sir."

Maya was happy that her dad was getting along with her husband. Maya corrected herself and thought "Now, nothing could make her happier."

There you have it! Maya's guide is her father! What a twist eh? Plus Crystal is back and that is bound to bring bad news. Let me know what you guys think and all that jazz.

-Chief


	8. Chapter 8: Other Wyverns

Chapter 8: The Other Wyverns

Angel walked around Crimson City and thought about what was happening. First Anna shows up with the Wyvern Queen around her waist and her mother's dad, Angel's grandfather has returned. Angel thought that Katelyn was good for Anna and more than likely wouldn't cause any trouble, but Angel still had her doubts. Having Grandpa (It was still a little weird calling him that since she just met him a few days ago, but it was who he was) around was good since Angel was now learning more about her family's history. There was so much going on in Angel's life that it caused her to stop and think about everything.

Her best friend was with a person created to kill her, her dad and grandfather are back from the dead to help all Sirens fight a war that had been waged since the beginning of time and on top of all that… she was getting married. Angel sighed and quoted her father "Why can't I just live a normal life? That's right, I'm the mystical seventh Siren who is getting married to the son of the founder of the Vladof Corporation." Angel laughed and thought that even though all this madness was occurring, she wouldn't have changed a thing. She walked to Anna's place in the city and knocked on the door. Anna had moved back into Crimson City after she came back to help Angel find a wedding dress.

Angel was happy that Anna was back in the city since she never saw much of her anymore. The door opened, but it was Katelyn that answered the door. "Hey Angel!" Katelyn greeted enthusiastically. "What brings you here?" Angel responded "I was going to talk with Anna. Catch up on things since she hasn't been around that often."

"That's cool. Anna went out to pick a few things up so she should be back soon. Why don't you and I chat until she gets back?"

"Sure. I should get to know my sister's girlfriend."

Katelyn smiled and let Angel into the apartment. The apartment was a pretty good size with a main room and small kitchen to the left. There was a door to the right that Angel guessed that led to the bedroom. Angel and Katelyn sat down at the table to the left near the kitchen. Katelyn smiled and proclaimed "Let's start with you and Nickoli."

"Sure." Angel agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you to meet?"

"We met a few years ago in the Fridge when he saved my life from a group of test subjects made by Maliwan."

"Really? That's romantic. In the fact he saved your life, not the Maliwan test subjects."

"Yeah, we went on our first date the next day. It was practically love at first sight."

"And look at you two now! About to take the ultimate step in a relationship!"

Katelyn made a joyful squealing noise that made Angel laugh. "Maybe Katelyn isn't all bad." Angel thought. "She seems like a great person." Katelyn leaned on the table and asked "Can I ask about your Siren powers?"

"Sure."

"How did you get them exactly?"

"It really started when I became an artificial Siren."

"An artificial Siren?"

"Yep, created by the infamous Dr. Ned. He used me to create an artificial Siren with the power to control ice. He succeeded and created me, but I was able to stop him. After that I met with a powerful Eridian named Vermilion, the creator of the Siren lineage. She saw what I was and thought it would be better if I was a real Siren, so she made me into the mystical seventh Siren with the power of Phase Freeze."

"That is an amazing story, Angel. You are a seriously strong person for being able to go through all of that and still have a smile on your face."

"It took a lot to get through everything, but I had my family and friends to help me along the way."

"That is so cool and inspirational Angel."

"Thanks. Now can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"What can you tell me about the Wyverns?"

"Well, we were created to fight the Sirens, cancel out their abilities to be specific. Pyre Chain locks Phase Walk in place. Pyre Break breaks the power of Phase Lock. Pyre Cleanse clears the mind of others under Phase Mist. Pyre Shock destroys all technology and stops Phase Shift. Pyre Seal creates a seal of stability that cancels out Phase Quake. Each Wyvern has their own unique ability along with their Pyre power, just like Sirens."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. And you have the memories of all of the past Wyvern Queens like Anna does with all of the Siren Mothers?"

"Only the one since there has only been one Wyvern Queen. I don't know why the Pyre abilities didn't pass on like Siren abilities do. It might have something to do with Wyvern being locked away or something, but I know that Vex-Ion has the same abilities as Vermilion."

"Vex-Ion? Is that the Sharidian that managed to escape capture?"

"He is. He has harbored his hatred for the Sirens and the Eridians for millennia and now he has his chance to do something about it."

"So he can just create Wyverns like Vermilion can with Sirens? If he can, why doesn't he create an army of Wyverns?"

"I don't think that's how it works. I think that the Eridians and Sharidians are connected in a way. Neither side can gain the upper hand through that means. They can only create in equal means, so I'm guessing that there will be a Wyvern that can counter your abilities soon."

Angel leaned back and sighed "So much going on. I feel like my brain is going to explode." Katelyn laughed "I know that it is a lot to take in, but we can make it through all of this." The door opened and Anna walked in with an armful of bags. "Hello Angel." Anna greeted as she closed the door with her rear. "I didn't expect to see you today." Angel replied "I just decided to drop by and talk for a bit."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm guessing that you had a nice chat with Katelyn?"

"We did. Nothing you need to worry about."

Anna smiled and replied "That's good." Katelyn shot up and exclaimed "This is great! You know what we should do? Let's go somewhere fun!" Angel and Anna raised their eyebrows and Angel questioned "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Hmmm… how about the Caustic Caverns? I know of this really cool spot there. It even held a lost bandit treasure once!"

Angel shrugged her shoulders and proclaimed "Why not? It could be a fun experience." Anna added "This could be very fun!" The three left the apartment and headed for the fast-travel station. From there they fat-travelled to the Caustic Caverns. Katelyn skipped over to the door controls and spun the wheel, opening the door. "She's very… energetic." Angel whispered to Anna. "I know. Isn't she just wonderful?" Anna sighed.

Angel looked to Anna to see a familiar look in her eyes. Angel thought "She's head over heels for Katelyn." Katelyn turned to them and shouted "Come on slow pokes! Let's go!" Angel and Anna ran over to Katelyn, who was already making her way into the caverns. A group of varkid larva crawled from their nests and attacked them.

Angel saw Katelyn's tattoos light up and she shot her arms forward. Coils of fire wrapped around the varkids and strung them all together. Anna used her Phase Walk ability and blasted the varkids into pieces. "That was amazing!" Katelyn cheered. "You are so amazing Anna!" Katelyn wrapped Anna in a hug and they spun around.

Angel smiled at the happy couple until she heard a loud squealing noise. A badass varkid jumped from the dump truck and charged her. "Angel look out!" Katelyn cried as she raised her arm. Angel smirked as she drew her blade and sliced the varkid in two as it charged her. The pieces of the varkid slid past her as she sheathed her blade. "You never cease to amaze Angel." Anna complimented.

"That was totally badass!" Katelyn cheered. "There is so much more to you than meets the eye." Angel replied "Indeed there is."

"Maybe we'll see more, but let's go! Time is a' wastin'!"

The trio moved deeper into the caverns and fought a few crystaliscs along the way. They walked to a platform and Katelyn pulled the lever, causing the platform to rise. The platform rose up to the top of the structure and was crawling with spiderants. "Let me handle these punks." Angel declared as she stepped forward. She took a deep breath and let her strength flow through her body.

She felt her tattoos light up and she raised her arm towards the spiderants. She unleashed an icy blast and blasted the area at the center of the horde of bugs. The ice spread across the area and covered the entire floor. Angel threw her hand up and ice spikes shot up from the ground, spearing every spiderant that was in the vicinity of the ice field. She threw her arm to the side and the ice spikes receded back into the ice.

"Wow." Katelyn gasped. "Now THAT is something." Angel turned and smiled at her, proclaiming "It definitely is. Now what are we waiting for?" The group moved on and encountered little resistance other than the occasional varkid adult. They came across a large clearing with a metal hatch and a lever by it. "Do you think there is anything inside?" Anna questioned.

"Only one way to find out!" Angel proclaimed as she ran towards the lever. Angel grabbed hold of it and yanked it back. She heard the whirr of old machines and the doors to the hatch started to open. Only there was no treasure, but a woman rose out of the hatch. She had short brown hair and wore a black shirt with jeans.

Her eyes were a venomous yellow and looked a little younger than her mother. Angel noticed the major detail about her, the red tattoos on her right arm; Wyvern. Angel took a step back as the woman exclaimed "What do we have here? Looks like two little Sirens are a little lost." Angel immediately grabbed her sword and threatened "Stay back! Or I'll chop you to bits!"

"Oh really? I would love to see you try, little Siren."

"You think you can take me? All on your own?"

"Who says I'm alone?"

Angel noticed movement on the ridge and four other shadows dropped down. Each of them wore a black jacket with a silver mask, the jackets with one sleeve to reveal their tattoos. Angel growled "We're going to have to make a run for it." The revealed Wyvern proclaimed "Leaving so soon? But we've only just begun. Once we capture you, we will spill your blood to release Wyvern."

"Yeah, that isn't going to happen."

"I think Katelyn disagrees with you."

Angel heard the click of a revolver hammer cocking back behind her and she turned to look. She saw Katelyn holding a revolver and had it placed against the side of Anna's head. Anna looked like she was about to cry as she asked "Why?" Katelyn was going to reply when the other Wyvern announced "Because she's a Wyvern. You honestly believed that she would have feelings for some Siren whore? The idea is laughable at best."

"So… so everything was a lie? Just a way to get close to me and deliver Angel to your boss?"

Katelyn had a face like stone and replied "Just surrender peacefully Angel. No has to get hurt here." Angel growled as she sheathed her blade "Was it worth it? Was it Katelyn?" The Wyvern shouted "Enough! Let's go, the master awaits." The Wyvern walked over to Angel and placed a Siren collar around her neck. Angel felt her body grow heavy and she lost control over herself.

"You never answered me." Anna sobbed as Katelyn walked over to the other Wyverns. "Was it all a lie?" Katelyn looked back at her and replied "No. Everything I said was true."

"Why can I not believe that right now? After you betrayed me like this."

"Anna…"

The Wyvern laughed "This is gold. Katelyn you truly are wicked. Let us leave this miserable being to suffer. Angel watched Anna drop to her knees and cry as the Wyverns took her away.

Bam! Backstabbed! This is going to get real heavy. Let me know what y'all think with a review or message.

-Chief


	9. Chapter 9: Anna

Chapter 9: Anna

Anna returned to Crimson City after she was done crying her heart out about Katelyn. "How could she do this to me?" Anna thought as she made her way to Lilith's office. "How could Katelyn betray not just me, but Angel too? I… I thought she liked me." A darker voice in her head proclaimed "Because she's a Wyvern. Designed to kill Sirens, that's it. She used me to get to Angel and lied to my face." Anna shook her head and focused on the task at hand as she knocked on Lilith's door. A large man answered the door and questioned "Who are you?"

"I'm Anna." She answered. "The Siren Mother. Who are you?"

"Roland. Lilith's guide… and now boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Isn't Lilith a little old to be dating?"

Lilith proclaimed from behind Roland "I heard that!" Anna pushed past Roland and approached Lilith, who was at her desk. "We have a HUGE problem." Anna proclaimed as she leaned on the desk. "Define huge." Lilith proclaimed as she sat up.

"Katelyn… she betrayed us. She kidnapped Angel and now she is in the hands of the Wyverns."

Lilith's expression grew cold and she grabbed her phone. Lilith proclaimed "Go tell Maya and Zer0. I'll get the Specters to start the search. No doubt that Angel's parents will want to help search." Anna nodded as she started talking to Nine. Anna was dreading having to tell Angel's parents that their daughter had been kidnapped, again. The fact that it was Anna's fault for bringing Katelyn to the city made it even worse. She had been too trusting, too weak and just accepted Katelyn's lie about liking her.

This is why Anna stayed away all the time, every time she came back people seemed to get hurt. "This is all my fault." She got to Maya and Zer0's home and knocked on the door. Maya answered the door and proclaimed "Anna! I was just going to call you." Anna sighed "I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"It's about Angel. Katelyn took her, along with the other Wyverns."

Anna saw Maya's face turn to a grim expression. "I'm sorry Maya." Anna cried as she dropped her head. "It's my fault." Maya pulled Anna into a hug and comforted "It isn't your fault, Anna. You couldn't have known."

"I did know! I knew that Katelyn was a Wyvern and I let her get to me!"

"There, there. It isn't your fault. Now listen to me."

Anna wiped her eyes and looked up at Maya. "We are going to find Angel." She exclaimed. "We are going to stop the Wyverns, and we are going to make Katelyn pay for hurting my girls." Anna nodded and replied "Thank you Maya. I'm going to tell Nickoli."

"Break the news easily to him."

Anna nodded her head and went to Nickoli's home. Anna hated being the bearer of bad news to everyone, but she felt that she deserved it. It was her fault for bring Katelyn here, her fault for letting Katelyn use her and play her like a damn trumpet. She wanted to believe Maya and think that it wasn't her fault, but that's all Anna could think about. She knocked on the door and Nickoli opened it up. He honestly looked like a mess wearing a stained grey shirt and jeans.

His hair was all over the place and his face had grime on it. "Anna!" He cheered. "I wouldn't be so happy to see me." Anna sighed. "Katelyn took Angel." Nickoli's face went stone cold, then turned red with anger. He turned and brought his hands to the back of his head. "Bitch!" He roared as he threw his fist through the table.

"Nickoli, please." Anna proclaimed. "You don't need to be so mean. Just calm down."

"How the fuck can I calm down when my fiancé has been taken from me!?"

Anna took a step back as Nickoli basically exploded. He just kept shouting "bitch" over and over again. Anna felt herself break down since she knew she had just lost a friend. Anna took a moment and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a calmer Nickoli trying to comfort her.

"I'm not mad at you." He exclaimed. "But… I…" Anna stammered.

"You aren't fault here. Katelyn is. She's the one I'm calling a bitch."

"But I brought her here."

"Katelyn used you. She fooled all of us. Now we have to find Angel and get payback on that back-stabbing… bitch!"

Anna wiped her face and sighed "Good. I'm going to go to my place and rest. I'm going to start the search tomorrow." Nickoli nodded and proclaimed "I'm going to finish my project. It should help in finding Angel." Angel left and went back to her place. She sat on her bed and hung her head low in regret. "You are not at fault here, Anna." A female voice proclaimed.

Anna looked up and saw a woman in a white robe and blonde hair leaning against her door. The woman's white wings were dazzling and her blue eyes sparkled. She heard Zer0 talk about this woman, she was Siren. "How can I not be at fault here?" Anna questioned. "You put too much weight on your shoulders." Siren comforted as she approached Anna. "Not everything that goes wrong is your fault."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Siren put a finger to her lips. She knelt down and continued "There is little we can do about the people we fall for. You couldn't help it but fall in love with the Wyvern Queen. What we can do is try to help the ones we love follow the right path." Anna wanted to say that she didn't love Katelyn, but she knew it was futile since she did. Siren placed a hand on Anna's shoulders and comforted "You have others to help you, Anna. They will always be with you. Angel is your sister, Nickoli your brother, Maya and Zer0 your parents. All your friends will stand by you. Good luck, Anna." Siren vanished in a dazzling light and left Anna alone in her room.

Anna took a breath and thought about what Siren told her. Anna wasn't alone in all of this, and none of it was her fault. She had true friends… no, she had family to stand with her. Anna knew that she had to stop the Wyverns and save her sister. Anna laid in bed and started to fall asleep.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard her door creak open. She just assumed it was Maya or Nickoli since they saw her break down and they wanted to comfort her. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and gently rub. What threw the idea of Nickoli or Maya out of her head was when she felt a pair of lips press against her cheek. Anna immediately wrapped her arm around the person's neck and pin them to her bed.

She flicked the light on to see that it was Katelyn. "You!" Anna growled as she tightened her grip on the Wyvern's neck. "Anna! Please!" Katelyn choked. "Listen to me!"

"Why? Why should I listen to anything you have to say?!"

"Please! Just listen!"

Anna loosened he grip on the Wyvern's throat, but get a firm grip. "Start talking." Anna growled. Katelyn looked like she was about to cry and replied "Anna, I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say? You're sorry?"

"Anna…"

"You lied to me! Used me to get to Angel! How could you seriously do that?! I thought… I thought you liked me."

"I do like you! Anna, I've never felt this way about anyone before!"

Anna let go of Katelyn's throat and felt tears in her eyes. She shook her head and barked "More lies!" She felt Katelyn grab her face and she exclaimed "If I didn't feel this way about you, why would I come back to a city where everyone wants me dead?" Anna was going to say something, but realized that Katelyn was right. Anna looked at Katelyn and sighed "I want to believe you Katelyn, but I just can't."

"I understand. I've betrayed your trust and I really don't deserve to be with you. I am going to try Anna, I'm going to earn your trust back."

"May I ask how you are going to do that?"

"In the Eridium Blight, underneath the Black Knights outpost is where the Sharidian Seal is located. The other Wyverns are going to spill Angel's blood and release the other Sharidians."

Anna was surprised that Katelyn just willingly give Anna that information, unless it was another trap. Anna felt like her head was going to explode since she didn't know what to believe. "That is all I wanted to do." Katelyn proclaimed. "I'm sorry Anna. I really am sorry." She got up from the bed and was going to walk out, but Anna grabbed her hand. Katelyn turned around and Anna wrapped her in a hug.

"I really don't know if I can trust you or not." Anna whispered. "But I do know one thing… I know I love you Katelyn." Anna put her forehead to Katelyn's and saw tears of joy fill her eyes. "I love you too Anna." She exclaimed with joy. They embraced each other and pressed their lips together. Anna wanted to stay like this forever, in the arms of the one she loved.

Katelyn took separated and proclaimed "I have to go. If I'm gone too long the others will get suspicious." Anna sighed "Okay. Just stay in contact with me, okay?"

"You know I will."

Katelyn kissed Anna once more and walked out. Anna sat on her bed for a moment and thought about telling the Specters what Katelyn told her. She decided that it was the best lead any of them had. She left her home and went to the HQ. She found the Specters in their planning room going over maps, plans, and any information they had.

Nine was looking at the maps, while Lynn was using Phase Shift to access the information and Thirteen was going over plans to combat the Wyverns. "What is it Anna?" Nine asked like he was in no mood to talk with anyone. "I know where Angel is." Anna proclaimed. Everything stopped and all of them looked at her. "Who could you know where Angel is?" Nine questioned. "We haven't even found a trace yet."

"I have my sources, but I'm going with you."

"Fine. Where is she?"

o00000O00000o

Angel sat in the cave that was right beneath the Black Knights fortress. Angel was chained to a boulder with the Siren collar still around her neck. The other Wyverns were digging something up, Angel assumed it was the Sharidian Seal. The Wyvern that kidnapped her stood and watched while keeping an eye on Angel. "How does it feel to know that you are going to usher in a new era for Pandora?" The Wyvern questioned.

"An era of chaos, destruction and anarchy? Not exactly that great." Angel responded. The Wyvern walked over to her and gave a menacing smile.

"You Sirens and your Eridians think you are so high and mighty, but the Wyverns and Sharidians will bring you stuck up bastards down."

"For a woman who could be my mother, you act more like my little brother."

The Wyvern struck Angel across the face and growled "You little…" Angel saw the other Wyverns stand up straight and stop digging. She saw Katelyn walk in and proclaim "Take five." The Wyvern that struck Angel growled "Why stop? We are so close to unleashing the Sharidians!"

"Because I said so. Is there a problem, Riley?"

Riley made a disgusted face and walked out with the other Wyverns. Katelyn turned to Angel and exclaimed "I am so sorry for all of this." Angel laughed "Are you fucking kidding me? You're sorry? You're the one who got into this situation!"

"It isn't like I had a choice."

"Really? You didn't have a choice."

"If I didn't turn you over, Anna would have been killed."

Angel opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and let Katelyn explain. "The Wyverns have guides, just like the Sirens. My guide is the old assassin Four, but your family knew her as Crystal. She has had her sights on Anna, sniper rifle sights. She said that if I didn't turn you over to the other Wyverns, she would kill Anna." That made Angel feel terrible since she thought that Katelyn was just a back-stabbing bitch. "You're going to get out of this." Katelyn assured. "I promise." Katelyn stood up and walked out of the cave.

Angel took a deep breath and thought "Things are going to get really, really bad."


	10. Chapter 10: Sharidians

Chapter 10: Sharidians

Anna sat in the lower levels of the Crimson Raider HQ in the Specter section and stared at the armor that was laid out on the table before her. She ran through every thought in her head about how this would go down since the area they were going into had only one door. She dropped her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you up for this mission?" Anna heard Lynn question. She looked over to see Lynn in her combat armor leaning in the doorway.

The armor was similar to Zer0's, only had a bit more armor plating on the shoulders and chest. "I think so." Anna sighed.

"You don't have to go if you aren't up for it. We can handle ourselves. Maya and Zer0 are going with us, Patrick and Roland are providing back up in case anything goes south, and Nickoli has given us some of the best equipment the Raiders have."

"I got us into this mess, I'm going to be there to get us out."

Anna stood up and started putting her armor on. She slid the chest plate over her head and questioned "Have you found your guide yet Lynn?" Lynn sighed and laughed "Not yet. I don't even have a clue who it could be. Both my parents are still alive, as far as I know I'm an only child. I have no clue who it could be."

"We'll have to figure it out soon. With the Wyverns making big moves like kidnapping Angel, we need to get everyone at the top of their game."

"Agreed. Ready?"

Anna clipped the last piece of her armor and declared "Ready."

"Good. Let's arm up."

They left the room and headed down the hallway towards the armory. The room was very large and lined from wall to wall with guns of every size, shape, make, model, and everything in between. Nine and Thirteen were already arming up and getting ready. Nine grabbed his usual handmade weapons. An assault rifle, two pistols, a shotgun and enough ammo to fight through an entire bunker.

Thirteen never used guns, just his fists with strange looking gauntlets on them. Anna noticed the two metal plates that were on his shoulders, both as small as a soda can top. Lynn walked over to the pistol rack and grabbed two Vladof pistols. Anna was going to grab a Maliwan pistol when Nine declared "Over here." She went over to him and he handed her a small black box.

She opened it up and was looking at two pistols that resembled Vladof mini gun pistols except one was a light blue and one was a white color. "What are these?" Anna questioned as she picked up the light blue one. "Some experimental weapons Nickoli and Gaige were working on. They called them Thunder and Lightning. We were going to have Angel field test them, but we've decided that you will."

"So we don't if these things will actually work or not?"

"Only one way to find out."

Nine grabbed the white pistol and went to the door that led to the firing range. He pointed it at the target and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "Looks like they're a bust." Nine sighed. Anna knew that there was something more to the pistols. "Let me try." Anna exclaimed as she took the pistol from Nine.

The pistol hummed in her hand and she felt a strange power coming for it. She pointed the pistol at the target and pulled the trigger. There was a loud thunderclap as the target exploded. She raised the other pistol and pulled the trigger, firing a bolt of lightning at another target. "Looks like these are Siren specific weapons." Lynn pointed out.

"How do you think they did that?" Nine questioned. "We don't really have time to figure that out." Anna proclaimed as she holstered the pistols on her hips.

"Anna's right. Let's get going."

The group headed out and went to the fast-travel station. Maya and Zer0 were waiting for them by the fast-travel station along with Patrick and Roland. Patrick had grown a lot and was now as tall as Brick, and built just the same. He was wearing a bullet proof vest over his white shirt and carried his buzz saw on his hip along with a big ass hammer on his back. Roland was taller, but not Patrick tall. He was wearing Crimson Raider armor but without the helmet.

"Let's go." Zer0 declared. He opened the fast-travel station and went to the Eridium Blight. Everyone followed suit and went to the Eridium Blight.

o00000O00000o

Angel was still chained to the boulder and had the Siren collar around her neck. There was a large pit dug that lead down to what Angel assumed was the Sharidian Seal. All of the Wyverns had removed their jackets and masks to reveal who they truly were. Katelyn stayed close to Angel, but so did Riley. "Are the guides on their way?" Riley questioned.

"Yes ma'am." One of the Wyverns replied.

"Good. Let this Siren meet the ones who will bring Pandora into a new age."

Angel saw six people walk in from the entrance and basically knew who each of them were. The first was the notorious man who tried to burn Pandora to cinders, Handsome Jack. He went over to Riley and placed his hand on her shoulder. The second was a commander of the Crimson Lance, Steele, who went over to one of the Wyverns. The next was a woman who looked like she belonged out in the Dust, the old Sherriff of Lynchwood.

The next man was the notorious bandit leader that led the assault on Opportunity years ago, Goran. The next man was a person Angel knew all too well, Inferno. He walked over to Angel and smiled his evil grin. "Long time, no see Angel." Inferno laughed. "Last time I saw you, your brains were all over a wall." Angel proclaimed.

"I see you still have a nasty little mouth on you."

Angel smirked as he walked over to the last Wyvern. The last was a woman that she didn't recognize, but since she walked over to Katelyn, she assumed that she was Crystal. She wore a black suit like her father's and had short black hair with blue eyes. The woman looked at Angel and gave her a disgusted look. "So this is the child of the woman that murdered me." She proclaimed.

Angel could practically feel the venom in her voice. "I believe that you were the one who tried to kill my parents." Angel pointed out. Crystal went over to her and grabbed her by her throat, raising her up.

"You have a smart ass mouth, just like your father."

Angel felt he grip tighten and Katelyn spoke up "We still need her alive." Crystal dropped her and growled "After we're done with her, she's mine." Angel sat back up as the Wyverns and their guides stood around the circle. Angel felt a cold feeling run through her body as a shadow rose out of the pit. The shadow refined itself into the form of Vex-Ion and grumbled "The time has come my daughters to bring Pandora into a better age. Bring me the abomination."

Riley went over to Angel and unlocked her from the boulder. She grabbed Angel by her hair and dragged her over to the pit. She felt her body become weightless and she floated over to Vex-Ion. "The legendary seventh Siren." He growled. "I have awaited your arrival for far too long." Angel wanted to make some kind of commented, but decided that it would be better for her if she remained quiet.

"I have observed you and your family for years." Vex-Ion continued. "Once you became an artificial Siren, I knew Vermilion wouldn't be able to resist turning you into a full-fledged Siren. If you are wondering, it was I who tricked the Crocalians into tracking down Anna, finding the Vault of the Devourer, all of it was my plan. Millennia of planning and it will finally pay off." He raised a claw and placed it on the center at the center of her chest. "Once your blood is spilt, my people will rise." Vex-Ion proclaimed. She felt his clawed finger start to dig into her chest and she screamed. There was an explosion and Angel felt herself drop down.

She hit the edge of the pit and grabbed onto the ledge. She was able to pull herself up to see the Specters along with her parents and Anna. They were blasting their way in and all of the Wyverns and their guides took cover. Angel looked back to see Vex-Ion stuck in the rock wall and unconscious. She got to her feet and tried to run towards her saviors, but she felt her feet sweep from underneath her and she dropped to the ground.

She looked at her feet to see the same fire coils around her legs that Katelyn used on the varkids in the Caustic Caverns. She saw Riley with her tattoos flared up and she shouted "You aren't getting away that easily!" All of the Wyverns pulled out their weapons and began firing back at her friends and family. Angel was being pulled back towards the Wyverns until she felt someone grab her shoulders.

She looked up to see her mother pulling on her. "Just hang on!" She shouted as she pulled against the Pyre Chain. She saw Crystal draw a red sword and charge her. She jumped and kicked her mother back, letting Angel slide towards the pit. Angel was dragged until she hung over the pit and was staring down into the darkness.

"You tried so hard!" Vex-Ion laughed while still stuck in the wall. "And yet my kin will be released into the world once more!" Angel saw Crystal draw a kunai knife and throw it at her. She saw the trajectory and swung so it wouldn't hit her throat like Crystal aimed for, but it did hit her shoulder. Angel saw drops of her blood fall into the pit and she felt every bit of hope she had die. She looked back at Crystal who had a menacing smile on her face.

There was an explosion and a part of the wall blasted away. She saw Roland and Patrick run through with their weapons drawn and charging the Wyverns. She saw one more person walk through the dust that she didn't recognize. They stood as tall as Patrick, but was wearing a metal suit made of a grey metal. The bot was similar to Zerk but the head looked more like the Iron Man helmet.

A large mini gun sat on the left shoulder and a large rocket launcher on the right. The bot had the Vault symbol painted on the chest in blue paint. The bot raised its arms and began shooting out of the barrels that popped out of its forearms. Angel felt the coils around her legs loosen and she started to fall into the pit. She saw the same bot jump into the pit and dive in after her.

The bot caught up to her and grabbed on. "Hang on." She heard the bot declare in a familiar voice as she heard boosters start to heat up. The boosters kicked on and they flew out of the pit. The bot carried her over to her friends, who seemed like they were holding back. "Angel's clear!" Nine shouted. "Weapons free!"

Everything seemed to get louder as everyone seemed to let go of anything they were holding back. The bot turned around and let both the mini gun and the rocket launcher fire without hold. The cave shuddered and a red glow emitted from the pit. "You're too late!" Vex-Ion laughed as he ripped himself from the wall. "The Sharidians have arisen! We shall rule this pitiful planet!" Everyone turned and ran out of the cave.

Once they were free from the cave they continued to run towards the fast-travel station. Angel dropped to her knees and panted in disbelief. The dark beings, the Sharidians, were back and they were going to hold nothing back.


	11. Chapter 11: Planning

Chapter 11: Planning

Angel sat in the large conference room with everyone that saved her. Everyone was really quiet since the Sharidians were now released and free to exact their revenge on Pandora. The robot that saved Angel from the pit sat next to her and remained quiet like everyone else. She placed her hand on top of the bot's and asked "When did you make this suit, Nickoli?" He reached up and removed his helmet, revealing that it was Nickoli.

"It's been a project I've been working on for a while." He exclaimed as he pressed a few keys on the panel on his wrist. The suit began to recede until it resembled a vest. He removed the vest and set it on the table, explaining "Prototype battle suit. Made of a light weight metal, yet it is nearly bullet proof. There are still a few bugs in it, but it seems to work well." Angel complimented "It's really cool. Thank you for saving me. All of you, thank you."

Nine spoke up in a grim voice "We may have saved you, but we failed the mission. The Sharidians are free and they are going to wreak havoc across Pandora."

"Only if we let them. They may be free, but they were trapped before. They can be trapped again."

"Always the hopeful one."

"Angel's right." Her dad agreed. "If we can find the way to put the Sharidians back into the Seal, we might be able to lock them away again." Everyone grew silent once again since there was really nothing more to say. Everyone left and headed to their respective homes. "What do you think is going to happen now?" Angel questioned as she returned home with Nickoli. "I'm not sure." Nickoli replied. "My guess is that we are going to fight the Sharidians with everything we've got."

"Is everything we've got really enough?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The last time the Sharidians were free, Siren had to seal them away. I just don't know if that could work again."

Nickoli sat down next to Angel and took her hand. "Where is this coming from?" Nickoli questioned in concern. "Normally you're always looking on the positive side." Angel replied "I'm just having a hard time seeing the positive side of this situation." Her head was turned and Nickoli kissed her.

"We're going to get through this, just like we always have."

She smiled and wrapped Nickoli in a hug. "Thank you Nickoli." She thanked. "You are the greatest guy in the world." He held her tighter and whispered "And you are the greatest girl ever. I promise that whatever happens, no matter what, I will protect you."

"I love you Nickoli."

"I love you too Angel."

He picked her up and carried her to their room. He laid her in the bed and climbed in with her, wrapping his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing on Pandora could harm her. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful forest.

She looked around and thought it looked like the one that her father described when he was brought back by Siren. She stood up and saw that she was wearing a white shirt with white pants. "Definitely Siren with all the white since Wyvern had me in all black." Angel thought. She looked around and wondered how she was going to find Siren in this forest. A butterfly fluttered in front of her face and flew a little way back.

It had brown wings with silver around the edges. "Follow me." A faint voice that sounded like Nickoli's exclaimed. She followed the butterfly until she reached a clearing with Siren sitting at the center of it. "Hello Angel." Siren greeted in the melodic voice her father described. "Dad was right." Angel thought. "She's beautiful."

"Normally, one says hello when another does." Siren proclaimed with a smile. "He…hello." Angel stuttered. She was nervous meeting the very being that brought, not just her father, but many others back from the dead. "Come, take a seat." Siren proclaimed, patting the grass next to her. "We have much to discuss." Angel did as she was told and sat on the grass next to Siren.

A small skag ran out of the bushes and approached Angel. It sniffed her and cuddled up to her leg. "I'm sorry that we couldn't keep the Sharidians sealed away." Angel apologized immediately. "There is no reason to apologize." Siren proclaimed as she pet the small skag. "I had a feeling that the Sharidians would escape."

"You knew?"

"I had a feeling. I am not omnipotent, Angel. I cannot foresee everything."

"Right. Sorry."

"It is okay. I have brought you here for a reason, Angel."

"I have some important mission to do that will work against the Sharidians."

"Exactly, please follow me."

Siren stood up and Angel followed her into the forest. They walk for a while until they reached a large mountain. Siren waved her hand and stairs began to form out of the mountain. They began to climb the mountain until they reached the top where it leveled out and a large statue sat in the center. The statue was human except the large wings on the back.

The face was blank but the markings on the chest and arm told it was a siren. "This is the edge of my realm." Siren proclaimed. Angel wasn't sure what Siren was talking about, until she looked beyond the statue. There was more than just the forest in Siren's realm, it seemed to be separated into three parts. Angel could see a mountain across the way with a statue similar to the one on the mountain she stood on, except this one had red markings and were on the opposite arm, Wyvern.

She saw the ash-ridden forest she met Wyvern in and shuddered at the thought of the beast. There was a large part in between the two areas, one covered in a mist with small mountains poking out of the mist. "As you know, I am the embodiment of light." Siren proclaimed. "Wyvern is the embodiment of darkness." Angel proclaimed "And where there is light and dark, there is a grey area."

"Exactly. I believe that there might be another being other than Wyvern and I."

"How does this other being play into everything?"

"If there were two of us against Wyvern, then we may have the upper hand. But the main idea is to do what you may believe is unthinkable."

Angel racked her brain to figure out what Siren might have been talking about, but then it hit her. "You want to kill Wyvern." Angel proclaimed. Siren nodded and continued "It may be possible since we aren't exactly gods."

"And you think that this grey being might be able to help you do that?"

"I believe they might be able to do just that."

"How can you be sure? And how does this help with the Sharidians?"

"Wyvern is the center of the Sharidian's creation. If he ceases to exist, then the Sharidians will vanish with him."

Angel's mind went crazy thinking about how it would be if the Sharidians didn't exist. "What does this have to do with me?" Angel questioned. "I cannot venture into the grey zone." Siren replied. "It is beyond my ability since it is not my realm. I need you to venture into the grey zone and find the third being."

"Am I to do this alone?"

"No, you will bring the other Sirens and their guides. It was not the job I had intended on you to do, but this takes precedence."

"But Lynn has yet to find her guide. What will she do?"

Siren smiled and exclaimed "Her guide has been with her since the day she met you. He has always been there for her." Angel thought again and blurted her answer "Patrick. He's her guide."

"Yes. She cares for him more than anyone else in her life, and he feels the same way. It was only fitting to make him her guide."

"Can I bring Nickoli with me? I know he isn't my guide, but he's going to be my husband. He's going to try and come with me regardless."

"Yes. He may come with you, but there is a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Since Wyvern has been freed, he has restricted my powers. I cannot simply bring all of you into my world."

"Then how are we going to get here? How am I here now?"

"You are not actually here. You are simply envisioning this realm, like a dream. There is a way, but I do not know of it."

"Then what am I looking for?"

"It is like a door. A link between dimensions and realities that exist. These doors may be opened and accessed, it is all a matter of finding the right door."

"So I'm looking for some kind if anomaly on Pandora that may or may not lead to where I want to go?"

"Exactly. I apologize for not being very helpful."

"You've been more than helpful, Siren. You've brought my family together more than we've ever been. I got to meet my grandfather… and you gave me my father back. I have you to thank for all of that."

Angel wrapped her arms around Siren and gave her a tight hug. She felt Siren's arms lightly wrap around Angel and she replied "It was my pleasure. You are a wonderful person, almost a perfect example of a being of light."

"Almost perfect?"

"It would be better for me not to go into detail of your… shadows."

"Like what?"

"You and Nickoli."

She turned a bright red and brushed her hair behind her ear. "It is okay." Siren giggled. "We all have our moments." Angel stammered "S-s-s-so I just have to find a door to this dimension and search a large misted area for a third powerful being. Sounds simple enough."

"Except not at all. It is time for you to return to your world. I hope to be seeing you soon, Angel."

Siren placed a finger to Angel's forehead and she felt light, like she was being lifted up. She woke up in her bed back in Crimson City. She sat up and looked around for Nickoli, who was nowhere to be seen in the room. The door opened and he walked in with a tray holding breakfast and a flower on it. "Good morning, my wonderful, amazing and perfect future wife." He greeted with a smile.

"You are too good for me." Angel giggled as he set the trey on the stand next to the bed and sat down on the bed. "I'd like to think that I'm just right for you." He proclaimed just before he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her fiancé and pulled him close to her. They laid down and continued to kiss until Angel's phone went off. They both groaned as Angel answered her phone.

"Hello?" Angel groaned. "We have a problem." Nine proclaimed.

"That is a bit of an understatement with the Sharidians being free and all."

"Other than that. We caught Katelyn trying to sneak into the city. We have her in custody."

"On my way."

She practically threw Nickoli off of her and she started getting her gear on. "What's wrong?" Nickoli questioned in a panic. "Did something happen?"

"The Specters caught Katelyn trying to sneak into the city. They have her right now."

"Good. Let that bitch pay for what she's done."

"It isn't like that. I'll explain when I get back. I love you. Be back soon."

She grabbed her helmet and practically ran out the door. She was in a panic since she thought that the Specters might hurt Katelyn. She called Anna and proclaimed when she answered "Get to the Specters Ops room. They caught Katelyn trying to sneak into the city." Anna quickly proclaimed "I'm on my way." Anna was almost to the HQ when Anna Phase Walked past her and nearly blasted down the front door.

"What do you think they are going to do to her?" Anna questioned with a worried tone. "I don't know." Angel replied. "But it can't be good."

Sorry about not updating for a bit. I've been a little busy with life and the what not. Still going to try to update this and my other fanfics. I've got my Deadpool sequel, Two Assassins, and the new fanfic based around the Rooster Teeth series RWBY, Team VKTR. Plus Hunters of Middle Earth has made a comeback, so I would suggest checking that one out too.

-Chief


End file.
